Rio 2 the party is back
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: There adventure continues since the first movie. It is now the year 2012; Blu and Jewel's new adventure begins. The family and friends together again with Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Rico, and Rapper. (Sequel to "Rio the series")
1. Prologue

**Rio 2**

It was a beautiful day in the peaceful loving city known as Rio De Janeiro. But somewhere off the Rio city's was the local jungle home of the birds. In one hollow in one of the trees was a romantic Toucan known as Rafael with his pretty wife Eva, and there eighteen children all sleeping peacefully. In another tree where the two samba birds, a Canary known as Nico who wears a bottle cap for a hat.

And with his best friend a Red crested-cardinal known as Pedro. But in one more tree where the last birds of there kinds. One of them was a dark blue macaw known as Tyler Blu Gunderson who just liked to be called Blu for short with his beautiful wife a light blue macaw known as Jewel. Along with there three children 2 boys called Rey and Azul who were there sons with there sister call Crystal.

Blu was the first to awake. Blu blinked his eyes a little gaining his vision where he saw Jewel sleeping aside of him in each others wings. _"So beautiful."_ Blu thought. Seconds later Jewel woke up seeing her husband smiling at her.

"Good morning, Blu." Jewel greeted smiling at her love hawk.

"Good morning, Jewel." Blu replied also greeting. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, i was ok just dreaming about you and me together." Jewel said. Jewel and Blu shared a quick hug and a three second kiss. Outside the tree the local birds started up a rhyme whistling and squawking getting ready to sing there usual song they routine every morning which they like to call 'Real In Rio. The kids woke up at the same time hearing the music starting.

"Jewel, it's that time of the morning again." Blu said getting up on his talons.

"Yeah, better clear are voices." Jewel replied.

Outside there friend known as Nico and Pedro flied just outside there hollow entrance/exit. "Yo you guys comin to sing?" Nico asked.

"Were coming, Nico." Blu said.

"Come on guys, it's time to take it to the next level!" Pedro said doing his love hawk squawk.

"Isn't this level better?" Blu asked.

"No." Nico and Pedro replied simultaneous.

"Come on,, were gonna miss it." Jewel said.

The five Macaws with the two samba birds flew outside just in time to sing along the song. The 7 birds each perched themselves on a branch with the other birds. There 2 friends known as a beat boxing black hawk known as Rico who was standing on a branch with his wings crossed, with his best friend a rapping red macaw known as Rapper.

The instrumentals finished making the chorus sing.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _  
_That's why we love __Carnival_

Every bird sang perfectly to the song also flying together making different shapes and colors.

_All so clear we can sing to _  
_Sun and beaches they call _  
_Dance to the music, passion and love _  
_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself)_

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _  
_Know something else (something else) _  
_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself._

As the lyrics finished every bird flew back into there tree's like nothing had even happened. As for the rest, Blu Jewel with there kids touched down on the ground with Nico Pedro Rico and Rapper.

"That was fun." "Yeah it was good." "I liked it." "I loved it." Everyone said in usion.

"Meh." Rico and Rapper shrugged.

"What do you mean 'Meh?' that was great." Jewel said.

"Well yeah i mean it was...ya know buda be buda do." Rico said not making sense.

"What?" Every except Rapper asked.

"Erm...Nico, is the club open?" Rico asked trying to change the subject.

"Er, yeah sure Rick." Nico replied.

"Ok see ya." Rico said quickly flying off with Rapper.

"I still don't get how you met that guy." Jewel said.

"Neither do we." Nico and Pedro replied in simultaneous.

"Wanna go get some food?" Blu asked his family.

"Sure." the Blue Macaws replied. " The five macaws took flight leaving there Samba birds alone.

"Sooooo what now?" Pedro asked.

"Er." Nico thought as he started whistling fly love.

**Chapter 1 done**


	2. Saving a macaw

**Rio 2 the party is back**

**Ok I'm back now and ready for action**

Blu and Jewel with their three kids at a mango tree for their morning breakfast. ''Alright guys lets each get a mango.'' Blu said to his family.

"Ok, Blu, we got our food let's eat.'' Jewel said. The five birds sat down on a branch while enjoying their breakfast. Jewel for some reason kept looking over her shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Blu inquired, seeing Jewel's paranoid face.

"Have you ever had that feeling you're being watched?" Jewel replied.

"Why? I don't see anyone?" Blu said as he began looking around.

"It's just a feeling that."

"Jewel look!" Blu yelled before Jewel could finish her sentence. The 5 birds looked up and saw a quite big bird on top of the tree but couldn't make out who it was. The figure noticed they had spotted him so he quickly departed away.

"Wait!" Blu called as he began to pursue the mysterious bird.

"Blu, where are you going?!" Jewel called out to him as he flew away.

"I'm going after him, wait there!" Blu called in return while he continued to chase the figure. "Come back, I just wanna talk!"

But the figure didn't stop and continued to fly away. "Ya know, only a criminal flies so fast!" Blu yelled as he tried to keep up with him.

As the chase continued the figure suddenly flew through a bush but didn't come out the other end. He must have done some-sort of trick.

"Huh?" Blu confuzzling said, while raising a curious eyebrow. "He was right there. Where did he go?"

As Blu continued to try and find the figure "AH!" a females voice screamed at the top of her lungs, which almost shattered Blu's eardrums.

Blu flew a few feet where the scream come from to investigate. Blu hid inside a bush so he wouldn't be spotted. Blu peaked his head outside the bush, where he saw a female scarlet macaw, leaning against a tree while holding her left wing. By the looks of it, her wing was broken.

And she was surrounded by a harpy eagle, who must have been the one who broke her wing.

"Leave me alone!" the scarlet macaw yelled.

"Well, well, well, she looks tasty." the eagle chuckled, thinking of what she would taste like.

"Please, someone help!" the scarlet macaw called out for help. Blu still remained in the bush. He wanted to help, but the eagle was like twice his size and strength. _"I've got to help her, but I don't wanna get killed-wait a minute!"_

Blu saw a rock near him in the bush and picked it up while thinking it was strong enough to daze the eagle at least.

"Here goes nothing!" Blu said as he jumped out the bush like a ninja. "Hey, you!"Blu yelled before he quickly threw the rock at the eagle but it did no effect at all.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" the eagle inquired.

"Uh-oh." Blu gulped as the eagle was charging towards him and about to attack him.

But as Blu closed his eyes awaiting death, he opened his eyes and only saw the scarlet the macaw still leaning against the tree. "Huh? Where did he go?'' Blu asked the scarlet macaw.

The macaw pointed in the air. Blu looked up and saw the eagle in a net, which he must have stepped in.

"Arg, let me out!" the eagle ordered while squirming around the best he could.

"No way." Blu smirked before quickly running to the scarlet macaw. Blu kneeled down to her and placed his wing on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"My wing, I think he broke my wing." the macaw replied while crying and silently crying out in pain. "Please, help me."

"Let me look." Blu said, holding his wings out.

"Ok, but be careful though." she replied. Blu gently examined her left wing checking if it was positively broken. Even though she had only just met him, she felt she could trust Blu since he tried to help.

"I'm Lisa, by the way." she said giving introductions. "You're Blu, aren't you?"

"Yeah you know me?" Blu replied.

"Everyone in the jungle knows you and Jewel." Lisa replied, with a smile followed by, before she looked at her wing again. "Is it broken?"

"Yep, it's broken, you're gonna need to see an ornithologist." Blu said. "I'll take you." Blu then flew behind her gently gripped her shoulders and was ready to take flight.

But as he was about to take flight, a familiar blue macaw arrived from the sky. "Blu, are you out here?" Jewel called out.

"Over here, baby!" Blu called in return.

Jewel followed the direction of Blu's voice, to see her husband holding a scarlet macaw and seeing an eagle trapped in a net. Jewel flew down and was glad to see her husband was okay

"Blu, are you okay, what happened?" Jewel inquired.

"I was chasing that guy, but sadly I lost him. But then I saw an eagle attacking Lisa here. He broke her wing so I need to take her to Tulio.'' Blu explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Lisa." Jewel smiled.

"You too, but please take me to this 'Tulio' before it's too late." Lisa replied

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Come on, Jewel, let's take her." Blu said, taking flight into the sky with Lisa in his talons and Jewel flying beside him.

**Chapter 2 done but the main part of the story starts next. And longer. Be sure to review.**


	3. Ok back to where we was

**Rio 2 the party is back**

Blu continued to fly through the Jungle, with Jewel beside him, and while holding Lisa in his talons. Blu looked down at Lisa and asked: "Are you okay, Lisa?"

"Yeah, I'm doing okay, it just hurts so much." Lisa cried. "Are you sure this "Tulio" can help? I've never been treated by a human before."

"Yeah, don't worry. My wing got broken too, but Tulio healed my wing before I knew it." Jewel reassured while smiling.

Blu and Jewel finally made it to the aviary. Blu and Jewel flew to the window, looking for the Orthogonist named Tulio. Blu looked inside and luckily for him, Tulio was in his office filling in some paper work.

"Jewel, can you knock the window please?" Blu requested. "My talons are kinda full as you can see."

"Yeah, sure." Jewel replied. Jewel knocked on the window hard with her talon to try and get Tulio's attention. Jewel got what she requested. Tulio heard them and was now walking towards the window.

Tulio opened the window, and allowed them both to fly in. Tulio looked over at them with a curious face. "Blu, Jewel, what's wrong?"

Blu set Lisa down on the table while being careful not to harm her wing and gestured his wing to Lisa as a symbol of she was hurt for Tulio to understand.

"Oh dear let me look." Tulio said holding his hands out. Lisa didn't hesitate and let Tulio pick her up.

"Get well soon." Blu called.

"I will, and thank you saving me." Lisa called in return as Tulio took her away into the surgery room. Blu and Jewel flew back outside the aviary and began to make their way back to the jungle.

"Jewel, where did you leave the kids before you came after me?" Blu asked.

"Don't worry, Blu, Rafael came by looking for us. and I told him you left after that bird watching us, so he volunteered to watch them while I look for you." Jewel explained.

"Oh. okay." Blu replied, now understanding what Jewel had done with his children.

"Wait, Blu, can we land here for sec?" Jewel requested.

"Sure." Blu replied, a little curious. Blu and Jewel touched down on the ground and landed down next to each other. "Ok Jewel why we-" Before Blu finished his sentence, Jewel suddenly wrapped her wings around the back of his neck and pushed her beak into his and began to kiss patiently.

Blu was a completely little surprised as he relaxed and kissed back. After a full 10 seconds, Jewel released her beak from Blu's, but kept the side of her head rested on Blu's chest.

"What was that for?" Blu asked catching his breath a little.

"That's for being brave and risking your life for someone you didn't know." Jewel replied, snuggling in Blu's feathers.

"Well, when you see someone in danger, you don't just leave them to die." Blu

"Yeah." Jewel replied. She peaked one of her turquoise eyes open and said: "Well."

"Well what?" Blu queried.

"Aren't you gonna cuddle with me?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, right." Blu said, as he began wrapping his wings around Jewel's back.

"That's better." Jewel cooed feeling Blu's dark blue wings move around her which always made Jewel happy and warm.

The two lovebirds stayed quiet for a couple of minutes in each others wings and warmth. Blu lifted one of his wings from Jewel's back and gently began stroking Jewel's head feathers to her delight.

"So, Jewel, what do you wanna do today?" Blu asked, while still stroking her head feathers with his wing.

"I was gonna take our kids for a play-date to Eva's tomorrow. Wanna come?" Jewel offered.

"Erm, I was actually gonna go out with Rafael tomorrow." Blu replied.

"Okay, but let's go home for now though." Jewel said, unwrapping her light blue wings from the back of Blu's neck. Blu and Jewel extended their wings and flew back into the air and began heading back to their tree.

###

Meanwhile at the local samba club, home to the party of Samba for the birds, Nico was trying to separate an argument between two males-a scarlet macaw and a Lear macaw.

"Come on, guys, break it up!" Nico said, flying between them and trying to split them up, but it was impossible since they were way bigger than him.

"You wanna go? Bring it!" the Lear macaw said shoving the other macaw back with his wings.

The scarlet macaw fell back into a bunch of other scarlet macaws.

All the scarlet macaws but on tough faces getting ready to fight. The Lear macaw stood in the same place with a bunch of other Lear macaws behind him too.

"Get him!" one of them yelled. The two groups of macaws charged at each other and began wrestling and tackling each other. Nico was caught in between the mod.

"AH" Nico screamed, getting trapped under a couple of birds. As the brawl continued, Rico, who was dancing with a group of hawks, turned his head around and saw the brawl between the group of birds.

"Yo, get me out here! Pedro!" Nico screamed

"Oh, dear, that's my cue." Rico said, quickly running towards to fight. Rico dived into the air and was heading straight for them. "Yippie ki yay " Rico yelled, jumping on the group of birds and knocking 3 of them over.

"This place is gonna need some decorating." Pedro frowned while looking for Nico in the group of scarlet and Lear macaws.

**Chapter 3 complete. Lisa is safe and out of harms way. Why must every Club involve a brawl at one point? -_- **

**Well, this chapter is complete. Again, sorry if it was short, but I am certain you will enjoy the rest.**


	4. Hello there pretty bird

**Rio 2 the party is back**

Another fine day in all of Rio De Janeiro. Jewel with her three Blue Macaw children were hanging out with Eva and her 18 children. When Azul, Rey, and Crystal went off to play with the baby toucans, Jewel finally had the chance to speak with her best friend.

"It feel's good to be out again." Jewel sighed, leaning against the wall in Eva's hollow.

"Yeah," Eva agreed. "And no men to hold us back."

After saying that sentence-Jewel raised a curious eyebrow and looked over at Eva. "Speaking off men: have you seen Blu? Today he said he was gonna be with Rafael somewhere."

"Yeah, I did see Blu come by to pick up Rafael but they didn't say where they were going." Eva replied. "I hope he has gone drinking again." Jewel chuckled. Eva chuckled to. "Yeah.". "Eva can i ask you something?" Jewel said. "Sure." Eva replied.

"How did you and Rafael ever meet?" Jewel inquired. For a little while now, Jewel had always wondering how the king of Carnaval met his love hawk.

"Well let's see..." Eva began taking her memory back to when she met her Toucan lovehawk. "Well, the year was 2008, I was at carnival like every year and i=I was just enjoying myself, until Rafael came over and asked me if I wanna dance. I agreed, we danced and he asked me if I wanna go out sometime, I said "yes", and that where we are now." Eva finished.

"That sounds romantic." Jewel smiled.

"I remember when Rafi told me how you guys met. A chain was responsible for making you guys what you are now." Eva said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Jewel said, while she looked around the Toucan family tree hollow entrance/exit to check up on her children. Jewel saw they were fine and turned her attention back to Eva.

"Did I ever tell you I saw this human who literally has the same voice as Blu." Jewel said slightly giggling.

"Where'd you see that?" Eva asked.

"I watched a movie a Linda's-" Jewel didn't get to finish when Eva quickly interrupted her.

"A what?" Eva asked confused to what a movie was.

"A movie. It's just what humans watch to entertain themselves." Jewel explained.

"Oh, okay." Eva replied. thinking she understood.

###

Meanwhile, at Rio's beaches, the Macaw and Toucan, Blu and Rafael were both laying with their backs on the beach, feeling the warmth of the sun in their feathers, while each wearing a pair of bird-sized sun glasses.

"This is the life, eh, Rafael?" Blu said, not taking eye contact from the sun.

"Likewise, amigo." Rafael agreed. "I always came here before I met Eva."

"Did you ever miss coming here?" Blu asked, turning his head to the side to see Rafael.

"Yeah, I love the beach, but remember what it told you a year ago? "I love my family more, and that's a choice I made with this." Rafael said pointing his wingtip to Blu's heart. Rafael the moved his wingtip to Blu's head. "Not this."

"I agree with you there." Blu smiled as they both laid back down on the sand.

As they both enjoyed the sun feeling the warmth over there body's, out of nowhere a yell for them both came screaming from the sky. "Blu! Rafi!"

Blu and Rafael leaned up to see the small yellow canary yelled landing down on the beach with Pedro, and with faces like they seen a ghost.

"Nico, Pedro, what's wrong?" Rafael asked.

"It's Nigel, he's at the club looking for Blu and Jewel!" The friends explained in usion.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Blu panicked, quickly diving up causing his sun glasses to fall from his face. "Is he still there?"

"Yeah, he tore the roof off and took hostages, but we escaped to find you guys!" Nico replied.

"We have to go warn everyone before it's too late!" Blu said, quickly extending his wings open and flying into the sky, seconds later Rafael, Nico and Pedro followed.

So the 4 amigos took flight from the loving beach, and began flying back to the fruit market, hoping to warn any other bird before they would get to the Club and get ambushed by Nigel

###

Where to club used to be, Nigel had both his talons on a Lear macaw and Scarlet macaw's throats, trying to interrogate them for answers to Blu or Jewel's location.

"Now I'll ask again: where are the Cerulean macaws?" Nigel asked.

"We swear, we don't know!" the macaw replied gasping for air.

"Are you sure?" Nigel asked bringing his head down to the macaws faces. "Think hard."

"We don't know, honest!" the other macaw groaned.

As Nigel was starting to get angry, he heard flapping and someone landing down near him. Nigel turned around where he saw Blu, Jewel, with there kids, and Rico, Nico, Pedro and Rafael.

"Well, well, look who's arrived." Nigel smirked, while tossing the two macaws away.

"Stand back ,guys, I'll handle this." Rico said, walking over to Nigel and standing in front of everyone.

"Rico, no!" Blu protested, before he smacked his face down in his wing. _"He's gonna get himself killed."_

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Rico reassured, before turning back to Nigel. Rico took a deep breath and began performing kung-fu skills with his wings and talons. "Come on, come on! You wanna piece of me? Come on, bring it, bring it, come on!"

Nigel stood still with his eyes half-closed. He was not becoming startled at all.

"Yeah, Nigel, we're not scared. We're all gonna stand against you, right, guys? Guys?" Rico turned around and saw everyone hiding behind crates. "Seriously guys you're gonna leave me to do this alone?" Rico sighed. "Come on, guys, he can't take us all at once."

While Rico was distracted turning to his friends, Nigel grabbed him and tossed Rico into some crates. "Now that his out the-" Before Nigel finished, Rico got back up onto his talons and yelled at Nigel to keep him distracted.

"That all you got?" Rico laughed.

Nigel grunted and flew back over to Rico and knocked himself into Rico and sent him against the crates. "Now, like I was-"

"Come on, my Mom can hit harder than that!" Rico yelled. Nigel sighed flying back to the hawk and through him away one last time.

Nigel flew back over again and this time Rico shut his beak. "Now, like I was-" Nigel was about to say before looking at Rico, making sure he wasn't interrupted again.

Jewel walked out from behind the cover of her crate, with a determined face.

"-Saying-Hello there, pretty bird." Nico smirked as he saw Jewel approach him. "Remember me?"

"Leave now, Nigel, or I swear I'll rip your eyes out and feed them to the EAGLES!" Jewel barked with more fury than ever.

"You want me to go? Make me." Nigel chuckled, putting his wing out waving it was a symbol of 'come and get me'.

Jewel didn't think and charged at Nigel at great speed with one talon out. Jewel almost clawed him, but Nigel quickly responded first and grabbed her leg that was heading for his face. Before Jewel could make another move, Nigel flew in the air holding her upside down and also adjusting his talon on her other leg making it impossible for Jewel to claw him.

"Nice try." Nigel cackled.

"Let me go!" Jewel demanded, flapping her wings trying to pull her legs free.

"Who's next?" Nigel asked looking at the other birds who remained hidden. Blu walked out from his cover to.

"Put Jewel down!" Blu demanded.

"You want her? Come and get it her." Nigel laughed before he quickly departed away and was heading straight for the Jungle.

Blu was about to try and save his wife, until Rico got back up onto his talons and quickly said:"Blu, don't be a moron all your life."

Blu didn't listen and quickly attempted to pursue Nigel. Before Blu could go anywhere, Rafael grabbed his legs in his talons.

"Rafael, what are you doing? Let me go!" Blu groaned, trying to get free from the Toucan's grip.

"Blu, that's just what he wants." Rafael said.

" I know that, just let me go!" Blu demanded.

"Blu, I won't let you get hurt!" Rafael yelled.

Blu's instincts suddenly took over. Blu bit one of Rafael's legs and caused him let go.

"OW! amigo!" Rafael yelledm rubbing his leg with his other foot.

"Sorry, Rafael, but I had no choice. Come on, kids." Blu said, flying in the sky with his sons and daughter followed by.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Rey asked.

"We're going to save your mother." Blu answered. "Let's go."

The 4 macaws flew off into the sky in pursuit of Nigel, and hoped to save Jewel in time before something bad would happen.

###

Nigel had flew back into the Jungle, still holding Jewel in his grasp. Nigel kept hold of her in his talons, and left hanging her upside down.

"One down, seven to go." Nigel sighed.

"Let go of me!" Jewel demanded.

"No, I think I like you how you are." Nigel evilly smiled, tightening his grip on Jewel's legs.

"Gr!" Jewel grunted as Nigel's claws were hurting her a little.

Nigel chuckled as he kept flying up and down trying to make Jewel dizzy.

"Ow, my head." Jewel moaned getting a headache. Jewel continued to struggle as she leaned up and tried to use her wing tips to prime Nigel's toes open but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

Jewel put her right wing around Nigel's leg to keep herself up while she tried using her free wing to tickle Nigel's talons. Unfortunately for Jewel, Nigel didn't seem to be ticklish.

"Stop struggling or I'll break that pretty wing of yours again." Nigel threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Jewel grolwed.

"Oh yeah?" Nigel let go of her left leg but suddenly gripped her left wing and started bending it backwards. "You were saying?"

"Please don't, please don't break my wing." Jewel begged.

Nigel didn't listen and bended it even more, almost causing a crack.

"No don't, please, Nigel, let go of my wing, please!" Jewel pleaded.

Jewel closed her eyes waiting for her wing to go back out of shape again, but Nigel let go of her wing and regripped her leg.

"Okay, pretty bird, I'll spare you for now, but if so much squirm I won't be so merciful." Nigel warned, while grinning evilly and looking down at Jewel. "Understood?"

"Yes." Jewel agreed, calming down and breathing heavily a little.

"Good, now relax, you won't be here long." Nigel said, flying over to tree and sitting on a branch with his legs dangling off and still holding Jewel.

From the peaceful blue loving sky, Blu and his kids had finally arrived as they flew down and perched themselves on a branch.

"Well, well, look who joined the party." Nigel cackled, flying off the branch and into the air, still holding Jewel in his grasp.

"Release Jewel, now!" Blu demanded.

"No." Nigel simply replied. Blu was about to charge in an attempt to save Jewel, but stopped when he saw Nigel letting go of Jewel's leg and grabbing her wing again.

"A-a-a, you wouldn't want your pretty wife here to become flightless, would you?" Nigel asked, tightening his grip showing he was serious.

"Blu, please, do what he says." Jewel pleaded, looking at Blu upside down.

Blu obeyed and remained where he was.

"Good." Nigel smirked, flying down to Blu and gripping Jewel's leg again.

"What do you want, Nigel?" Blu asked.

"What do I want? Well, there's a lot of things I want." Nigel replied. "I want my old show back 'Fly hard', I want a chicken wing, I want a lot of things.

"Nigel, let Jewel go." Blu ordered.

"I'd be more than happy to let her go." Nigel was beginning to agree to Blu's terms. "Surrender yourself, and she can go."

"Blu, no-Ah!" Jewel quickly tried to warn Blu not to give in until Nigel tightened his grip on her legs to stop her from talking.

"Okay, Nigel, you can have me." Blu gave up, as he sat down on the ground and placed his wings behind his head.

"Excellent." Nigel smirked, as he flew down to the ground and landed down next to the Blue Macaw.

The Blue Macaw kids could only watch his Nigel slowly flew closer to Blu. When he got close, Nigel finally released Jewel from his grip and through her away.

Nigel quickly grabbed onto Blu's throat in his right strong talon and got a solid grip on it. Blu wheezed as he struggled for air. Nigel cackled as he flew into the air while keeping his talon on his prisoners throat.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed, quickly flying towards Nigel as fast her wings would carry her.

"Ahh, ahh, no." Nigel warned, placing his other talon on top of Blu's face. "Come any closer and your precious mate will die."

Jewel didn't want Blu to get hurt so she obeyed and froze her in mid-air.

Though Blu was still choking, his body was still facing Jewel for him to still communicate to her. "Jewel, whatever you do, don't follow Nigel."

"Blu, I can't lose you." Jewel said, as she began crying a little.

"Let my dad go!" Crystal yelled, having inherited her mothers free-spirit wisdom.

"You think I'm afraid of some kid?" Nigel chuckled.

"I said: let my dad go!" Crystal demanded a second time.

Nigel suddenly charged at Crystal, with his free talon out ready to strike. Nigel grabbed Crystal before she could even blink.

"Crystal!" Blu yelled, trying to squirming his neck free from Nigel's talon.

Nigel tossed Crystal into a tree which she hit.

"CRYSTAL!" Jewel screamed. Crystal began to fall down directly to the ground.

Jewel-without thinking, dived after her Daughter as fast as she could.

Blu-seeing her daughter hurt, got angry and took his chance to escape. Blu gripped Nigel's leg with one of his talons and leaned up and bit his leg, causing Nigel to let go of his throat.

"Ow! bad mistake, pretty bird." Nigel said sternly, cracking his neck and ready to attack.

"Payback time!"

Out of nowhere, Rico appeared and jumped directly onto Nigel and managed to knock him away from the Blue Macaw family.

"Rico!" Blu yelled, about to try and help Rico.

"Help Crystal, I got this!" Rico called out, pushing Nigel away further.

Blu turned back around, seeing Jewel holding Crystal in his talons.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Jewel asked.

Crystal looked down at the ground and suddenly got scared. She quickly wrapped both her wings around her mother's leg. "Ah! Put me down, please put down on the ground!"

For some reason, it was like she was scared of heights.

"Ok Crystal!" Jewel quickly responded flying towards the ground. Jewel gently set her daughter on the ground and kneeled down to her. "Crystal, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"What happened? It was like you was...scared...to...fly." Blu said, until he was now realizing what has just happened. "Oh dear."

"Crystal, can you fly?" Jewel asked.

Crystal merely shook her head in response. "No, I-i'm scared I-I-I don't wanna be in the air ever again."

Blu sighed in response. He knew what his daughter was going through.

"Blu, what are we gonna do?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know." Blu said sadly.

"I'm never gonna fly again, am I?" Crystal said, as she was on the verge of almost crying.

Blu didn't like to see his daughter sad like this, so he picked her up in his wings and into a hug. "It's okay, Crystal. I'll get you back in the air again."

"Let's go home for now, we'll figure this out together." Jewel said,

"But how will I get home now?" Crystal asked.

"I'll carry you." Blu simply replied. Blu offered his wing to Crystal, but she remained where she is. "Crystal it's ok you have to trust me."

Crystal slowly walked over to Blu, trying to trust Blu not to drop her if he carried her. When she got close, Blu flew into the air and gently placed both his talons around Crystal's body.

"You ready?" Blu asked looking down at his Daughter.

"Wait." Crystal respond closing her eyes tight. "Ok."

"Crystal, we can walk if you like." Jewel offered.

"No, I'm fine, really." Crystal replied.

Blu, Jewel, and the boys flew into the air and began flying home, but stopped in mid-air when they spotted Rico still wrestling with Nigel.

"Should we help him?" Blu asked.

"Nah, he's enjoying himself let's just go home for now." Jewel replied as they continued to fly back to their tree hollow, leaving the Hawk and Cockatoo alone.

**Nigel is back, ladies and gentleman. I guess he didn't learn his lesson from all of the Birds in the Jungle and ex-prisoner 112. And Poor Crystal, will she overcome her fears of flying? With the help of her family and friends, I'm sure she will.**


	5. Back to the party

**Rio 2**

The macaw family flew home(Blu holding Crystal) ready for dinner and bed. When they got in the hollow Blu put Crystal down and sat in his hollow. "I'll go get dinner." Jewel said flying out the hollow. When Jewel left Crystal sat in the small nest she shared with her Brothers looking down sad. Rey walked next to his Sister and put a wing on her shoulder. "It's ok Sis' you'll fly again soon." Rey said comforting before walking away.

Azul also walked over to Crystal. "If Daddy could learn to fly you can to." Azul said sitting down in the nest. Jewel returned holding five mangos in a leaf in her talons but she was all wet manly because it was raining. "You ok honey?" Blu asked. "Yeah but its soaking wet out there." Jewel replied shaking herself making her feathers stick up. "Oh." Jewel complained. Blu chuckled. Jewel unwrapped the leaf revealing the mangos. Each family member picked up one and eaten them.

After they were done Jewel announced "Bed time." the kids obeyed and lied down in the nest ready for sleep except for Crystal. Blu picked up Crystal in his wings into another hug. "Don't worry sweetie we'll get you flying again tomorrow." Blu said comforting. "Thank you Daddy." Crystal yawned. As Blu was hugging his Daughter he had no idea she fell asleep Blu looked seeing his baby girl sleeping. But Blu didn't want to wake her so laid down in his nest holding Crystal in his wings.

Jewel smiled seeing her mate holding Crystal, so Jewel also laid down behind Blu and wrapped her wings around Blu before she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Blu."

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu whispered in return, relaxing in Jewel's warmth and drifting back off into sleep.

###

When Night time had come Rico and Nigel were both exhausted from fighting each other. Nigel was about to run again before Rico put his wing out. "Can we call a quits for now?" Rico asked. "No." Nigel simply replied. Rico sighed as he flew back over to Nigel gripping him in his wings again. Rico managed push Nigel hard enough sending him into a tree. "Now it's over." Rico gasped walking away.

###

The following morning Blu woke up seeing Crystal in his wings and also seeing two light blue wings around him. Blu turned his head seeing Jewel sleeping peacefully smiling in her sleep. Blu was about to get up but he heard "Ummmm" Jewel moan a little and felt her holding him tighter like she didn't want him to go. Blu just ignored it and gently got out of Jewel's warmth being careful not to wake her.

Blu also put down Crystal next to her Brothers still being careful not to wake anyone. _"Hum they all look peaceful maybe i can get them something for breakfast."_ Blu thought. Blu looked at Jewel then thought of a better idea. Blu smiled taking flight out his tree to the peaceful loving jungle. When he arrived at the mango tree he would normally go for food Blu picked five mangos and wrapped them in a leaf and flew back to his tree.

After dropping of the fruit Blu looked at the family who were still sleeping luckily for Blu to get something else. When the sun had arrived the sun light reflected into the hollow at Jewel. Jewel woke up slowly put covered her eyes seeing the sunlight in her eyes but did feel something on her head. "Huh Blu?" Jewel said slightly turning her head. "Keep still for one second." Blu said. "Ta-da!" Blu said standing up.

Jewel felt something in her head feathers. Jewel slightly felt her head with her wing and saw Blu had placed a beautiful pink orchid in her head feathers. "Whatta think?" Blu asked. "Wow it's beautiful." Jewel smiled "How did i look?", "Like the most beautiful bird in the world i met one year ago." Blu replied. Jewel looked to her side and saw Blu had also placed another pink orchid but smaller in Crystal's head feathers.

"Wow Blu what made you do this?" Jewel asked. "I thought you all look peaceful sleeping so i got breakfast then i saw you and thought getting you a flower what make you happy." Blu explained. "Well you were right there Mister." Jewel giggled adjusting the orchid on her head. Crystal then also started to wake up also feeling something in her head feathers. "Morning Mommy morning Daddy what's on my head?" Crystal greeted and asked.

"Your Father got you and me a orchid." Jewel smiled. "Wow thank you Daddy." Crystal said feeling the orchid on her head. As the parents and their Daughter chatted Azul and Rey woke up but from outside the birds started to sing Real in Rio again but the other version. "Oh Jewel it's time again." Blu said. "Yeah and it's are version to wanna go join?" Jewel asked. "Sure Crystal do you wanna come i'll carry you again?" Blu offered. "Ok." Crystal replied climbing on top Blu's back. Blu and Jewel with the kids flew outside just in time.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

Jewel flew through the around the forest area singing beautiful.

Jewel:_ Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free_

Blu:_ Never alone _(Azul Rey and Crystal join in)_ cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch. _"My time to shine." _Pedro thought.

Macaw family:_ you can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

Pedro: _Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga (There's your hot winga)_ Pedro does his love hawk squawk. Nico flew onto the branch playing his bottlecap.

Nico: _Here everybody loves samba,_

Pedro:_ I like da samba _

Rafael flew down putting one wing on his chest.

rafael: _Rhythm you feel in your heart,_

Pedro:_ I'm the samba master_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

As the chorus finished Blu set Crystal back on the ground seconds later joined by his family and friends. "That was awesome!" Nico said spinning his bottlecap across the back of his wings then setting it on his head. "Yo Hot wing mini-gal like da flowers." Pedro said as a compliment "Thanks." Jewel and Crystal replied. Rico and Rapper suddenly flew down out of nowhere. "Hey whatta we miss?" Rapper asked.

"Yeah Rafael we need your help." Blu said to his Toucan friend. "How can i help amigo?" Rafael asked.

"Well Nigel injured Crystal yesterday and now she's scared to fly like i once was. You think you can help her?" Blu explained and asked. "No problem amigo i did it for you and i can do it for your Daughter." Rafael smiled. "Go on Crystal Rafael's gonna help you fly again." Blu said motioning his Daughter to go with Rafael. Crystal walked over to Rafael. "We'll pick you up later!" Blu called flying away.

When they left Rafael slowly put a wing on Crystal's back. "Uncle Rafael can you really teach me how to fly again?" Crystal asked. "Yes i can sweetie i did for your Father and i can do it for you to." Rafael smiled patting his Niece on the back. "I thought my Mommy's kiss made my Dad fly." Crystal slightly confused. "Yeah i did but i'm the one to tell him to feel the rhyme in your heart." Rafael explained.

"Oh ok." Crystal replied. Rafael turned around and motioned Crystal to get on his back. Crystal understood and climbed on Rafael's back holding onto his neck. "Ready?" Rafael asked. "Yeah were going?" Crystal wanted to know. "Were going to mine i'll get you flying again." Rafael said taking flight back home to his Wife and eighteen children.

###

After dropping Crystal off to Rafael Blu Jewel Nico Pedro Rico Rapper and the kids(minus one) flew to the samba club to have some fun and try to forget about Crystal's accident. "By the way Rico what happened to Nigel?" Jewel asked looking at the hawk beside her. "I knocked him into a tree and left him there i thought maybe he's learnt his lesson by now." Rico replied. "I don't think he'll learn his lesson maybe you should have done something else." Nico added.

"What do i look like Mike Tyson?" Rico said sarcastically. Jewel giggled as they almost reached the club. "It's good that your here guys tonights acting night!" Nico said excitedly. "Acting night?" Blu said. "Yeah acting night it's where birds can perform any talents they want and the best performers win a giant mango!" Pedro joined in. "Giant mango?" Jewel said licking her beak. "Like the one Blu gave me when i was pregnant?"

"Yeah but a bit bigger." Nico said. "Can we perform?" Jewel asked hoping for a yes. "Sure girl just talk to Kipo and he'll sign you up." Nico replied as they landed down outside the club. When the others went inside Jewel grabbed Blu and jumped up and down like a little girl wanting candy. "Blu can we win it can we can we can we?!" Jewel asked still jumping. "We?" Blu said confused. "Yeah Blu i can't perform alone please." Jewel said. "I don't wanna." Blu moaned.

"Please Blu for me?" Jewel said slightly turning her body and batting her eyelashes. Blu remained silent still. Jewel walked over and kissed his cheek. "Please Blu for me?" Jewel said. "Ok ok fine." Blu said raising his wings in surrender. "Good." Jewel smiled. "Yo guys you comin in or what?" Nico called. "Where coming Nico." Blu replied. "Your not gonna regret this Blu." Jewel said happily. "But what are we gonna do?" Blu asked. "Just tell Kipo to sign us in and then i'll explain." Jewel replied.

When they got inside it was the usual same the birds all dancing to the samba, Dimitri the Russian duck standing by the bar, And the military macaw playing tins like drums. "Still the same like when we first shared a dance here." Blu said. "Yeah now you got your tail feathers over to Kipo and win me my mango." Jewel said giving him a little push. "Ok i'm going i'm going." Blu said walking over to Kipo who was playing some maracas.

"Hey Kipo!" Blu called to the Roseate Spoonbill. "Yo Blu what's happening?" Kipo asked bringing his head down since he was really tall. "Erm well Nico and Pedro said it's performing Night and to perform i gotta speak to you?" Blu replied. "Yeah sure." Kipo said getting down from the box he was standing on and putting the maracas down. "Is it just you?" Kipo asked. "Me and Jewel." Blu said. "Ok." Kipo said writing their names on a list. "I'll announce when your up."

"Thanks." Blu said flying back to Jewel. "Ok Jewel Kipo's gonna tell us when we're up." Blu explained. "Good i think we gotta chance." Jewel said slightly pushing Blu to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" Blu asked. "I wanna dance." Jewel replied. Nico flew onto the stage with Pedro getting ready for a bit of samba before performing night. "_Olá a todos!_ (Hey everyone!)" Nico called getting every birds attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing turning to the canary.

"Alright everyone listen up whatta say we sing our usual song before the talent show?" Nico asked. All the crowd clapped in response as a yes. "Alright Pedro hit it!" Nico yelled. Nico and Pedro played there tins like instruments.

_I wanna party_  
_I wanna samba_  
_I wanna party_  
_I wanna samba_

Blu Jewel Rico and Rapper watched them sing from the dance floor. "Wow." Blu said. "I don't know about you guys but i'm gonna dance!" Rico said jumping onto the dance floor. Rico pushed his wings sideways making them go up and down like the ocean tides. "Haha check out my moves!" Rico yelled.

_I wanna party_  
_And live my life (My life)_  
_I wanna party (Party)_  
_And fly_

Blu tapped his foot to rhythm of the song like the first time.

_I'm__ fly, fly just like a bird_  
_(But you are a bird! )_  
_Oh yeah, you're right,_  
_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_  
_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_  
_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

Blu's body started to move on it's own like he was being controlled like a robot. Jewel stood there seeing Rico and Rapper dancing and then turning to Blu who was dancing like the robot move. "Blu what are you doing?" Jewel giggled. "Er nothing i ain't doing that." Blu replied. "That's it Blu get into the spirit!" Rico said moon walking in a circle.

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party_  
_All I want is to be free, and rock my body_

"Hey Jewel can i have this dance?" Rico said. Before she could move Rico took Jewel's wing and spinned her around. "Rico." Jewel giggled.

_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_  
_In Rio_  
_Cause in Rio_  
_In Rio, I realize_

"Hey can i have a dance?" Blu asked finally gaining control of his dancing. "It's your gal." Rico said spinning Jewel into Blus direction.

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_

Jewel bumped into Blu's chest then head. "Ow sorry." they both said in usion. Jewel smiled and gave Blu a little bump back. Jewel giggled spreading her wings dancing to the music then Blu joined her slightly copying her movements. Blu and Jewel circled around each other with each step in perfect steps with each other's.

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_  
_And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba_  
_Master, master, master_  
_Master, master_

_Who shouts out?_  
_I'mma get your blaster, blaster,_  
_Blaster, blaster, blaster_  
_You dance fast,_  
_But I dance faster, faster, faster_  
_Faster, faster_

Jewel spun around, on the word 'faster'. Blu and Jewel crossed each other, but because of the direction Jewel was facing, Blu gently grabbed her wing and turned he back, towards him.

_You're too slow_  
_You need to catch up_

Blu spun Jewel around, multiple times, but almost fell down. Jewel almost fell but Blu caught her with his wings over and under her body and neck. "Hehe." Blu chuckled nervously as Jewel thought it was romantic.

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_  
_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_

Jewel put one of her wings around Blu's neck and slowly pulled his head down for a kiss. Jewel slowly put her small beak to Blu's beak where they were almost kissing. At last which felt like hours but was actually seconds, Jewel kissed Blu closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Blu also enjoyed the moment as he kissed back.

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_And live my life (My life)_  
_I want to party (Party)_  
_And fly_

Blu took his beak away from Jewel's beak with his eyes still closed enjoying the moment while it lasted. The two lovebirds smiled at each other before Blu leaned back up helping Jewel stand up right. "Wow Blu i didn't know you were such a good dancer." Jewel smiled. "To be honest Jewel i wasn't even doing anything at first." Blu replied.

"Alright everyone it's talent time in five minutes!" Nico announced. "Yeah get yo acts ready." Pedro said. "Come on Blu let's get are act ready." Jewel said walking away holding Blu's wing.

**Chapter 5 complete can Rafael teach Crystal to fly again and who will win the talent contest and will Nigel return? stay tuned.**


	6. The talent contest

**Rio 2**

"Alright everyone are first performers are two spanish Lear Macaws so give it up for Carl and Eddie!" Nico announced The crowd clapped for the two Spanish Lear macaws who looked just like each walked one the stage waving a wing. "Ok hello there." Eddie waved. "Ok everyone i'm Carl and this is my Brother Eddie." Carl introduced. "Now for our act were gonna do something that's a little dangerous so please don't try this at home." Eddie said.

Eddie walked over to a wooden board with rope on is. Carl tied Eddie to the board tieing his wings and legs. "Alright Eddie can you move?" Carl asked "No i'm stuck. Eddie replied. Carl walked a few feet away and suddenly got six bird sized knives "Oh my." "What's he gonna do?" "What's gonna happen." the crowd whispered in usion. "Don't worry everyone i know what i'm doing." Carl said flying in the air getting ready to throw a knife in his talon.

"I can't watch." Jewel said putting her head on Blu's shoulder. Blu kept one wing over Jewel and his other wing on Rey and Azul's eyes. Carl quickly through five knives missing his Brother by inches. "And now eyes closed." Carl said closing his eyes and throwing the last knife missing Eddie again. "Ta-da!" the Brothers said in usion. All the crowd how where scared cheered and clapped.

"Thank you very much!" Carl said untying his Brother. "Jewel it's ok you can look now nothing happened." Blu said taking his wing from his sons. "Oh thank god for that." Jewel said holding her heart. "Alright everyone next act up in five minutes!" Nico called. When the Lear macaws finished there act a bunch of lady macaws ran up to them and hugged. "Hey there ladies." Carl greeted.

"Wow that was great!" Rapper said whistling a tune. "Yeah i need a drink." Rico said walking towards the bar. "Hey Dimitri!" Rico called trying to get his attention but he was turned around like he couldn't hear him. "Dimitri hello? OI RUSSKY!" Rico yelled getting his attention. "Would hurt you to give me some orange juice?". Dimitri grunted pouring a drink and passed it Rico. "Thank you."

###

Meanwhile back in the forest Rafael and Crystal were both at the edge of a cliff. It was indeed the same cliff where Blu first tried to fly when chained to Jewel. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Crystal asked her Toucan Uncle. "Yeah trust me all you have to do is run flap your wings and think about all the things you love." Rafael explained. "And then you feel the rhyme in your heart like samba and then you fly!" Rafael yelled falling on purpose off the cliff. "Woo-hoo!".

Rafael flew back onto the cliff floor. "Are you ready?" Rafael asked. "I guess. But what if i don't fly." Crystal said. "Then i'll catch you." Rafael replied. "Ok here i go." Crystal said extending her wings. Crystal ran towards the edge of the cliff closing her eyes thinking about all the things she loved. Her Brothers, her Parents, her Uncles, And mangos. Crystal opened her eyes and noticed she was in the air flying once again. "Wow that was fast." Rafael said joining her in the air.

"Uncle Rafael i did it i'm flying again! Woo-hoo!" Crystal yelled excitedly doing back flips and cartwheels. Crystal landed back on the cliff edge seconds later joined by her Uncle who she flew up to and hugged. "Thank you so much Uncle Rafael." Crystal thanked holding him tightly in his chest. "Anything i could do to help." Rafael smiled hugging back. "Now can we go find Mommy and Daddy?" Crystal asked.

"Well i don't know where they went so you can go around the jungle with me or you can stay in the tree with Eva." Rafael offered two choices. Crystal thought about her two options.

1: Get tackled by Rafael's kids

2: Go exploring with her Uncle

Crystal didn't want to go play games with her Cousins so she decided to go with Rafael. "Can i go around the jungle with you?" Crystal asked. "Sure sweetie let's go and i'll show you some places where your Parents have never shown you." Rafael replied taking flight with his Niece beside him.

###

Back at the club it was the next performers turn. "Alright everyone give it for Paulo and his sister Adriana!" Nico said flying off the stage. Two Scarlet macaws flew onto the stage. "Hi there everyone now for are act i'm gonna make my Sister here disappear." Paulo spoke in a magical voice waving his wings. "oooooooo." all the crowed said in usion. "This is gonna be great?" Blu whispered.

Paulo picked up a small red blanket and throwed it over his Sister. "Ok ambra cazambra cazoom!" Paulo said pulling off the blanket revealing Adriana was gone. All the crowd looked confused looking around when suddenly Adriana came back walking through the club entrance/exit. "I'm right here" Adriana smiled. All the crowd clapped for the Scarlet Brother and Sister as they walked off the stage.

"Alright everyone next up it's the two lovebirds who first arrived here with a chain on there feet and saved all of us from the smugglers. Please Welcome Blu and Jewel!" Nico greeted. "Ready Blu?" Jewel asked. "I'm ready." Blu replied. Blu and Jewel walked onto the stage for their act they were gonna sing. "Ok guys it's your stage." Nico said adjusting the spotlight on the lovebirds. The instruments played slowly as they both sang the same lines.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_  
_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_  
_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_  
_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

_I'll never know whatthe future brings _  
_But I know you're here with me now_  
_We'll make it through _  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_  
_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_  
_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_  
_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away _  
_But I know that this much is true_  
_We'll make it through _  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_  
_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_  
_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_  
_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_  
_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_  
_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_  
_And though I can't be with you tonight_  
_You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_  
_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

Blu and Jewel finished there lyrics lowering their heads. The crowd cheered loud and clapped there wings with some of them whistling and some throwing roses. Blu raised his wings, Jewel took a bow. "Hehe great song you guys!" Nico said giving them a high five but asked them to do it gently because of his size. As the birds cheered for the macaws Rico smiled leaning against a crate wings folded thinking about the time he had true love.

Rico sighed and walked out of the club. Rico walked under a table carrying fruit and sat down thinking about his Wife who he lost five years ago. Blu turned around seeing Rico walk out of the club. "Jewel i'll be back in a minute." Blu said flying outside the club. "Ok but be quick votes are in soon!" Jewel called as she was getting picked up from the ground. Blu flew outside and joined Rico under the table.

"Hey Rico what's wrong?" Blu asked sitting on the ground. "I was thinking about her again." Rico said not removing eye contact from the ground. "Christina." Blu said recalling the story Rico told. Rico nodded. "I still remember that day i watched helplessly as those three macaws held me still and killed her." Rico said shedding a tear. "Blu did i ever tell you what happened after her death?" Rico asked.

"No what?" Blu replied. "Well i killed one of the macaws who helped murder Christina and shortly after i went hunting for the other two." Rico said holding his head down in shame. "Did you find them?" Blu asked. "I found one of them he jumped in the ocean rather than me kill him. But i couldn't find the other one

...

...

...

Until a few days ago." Rico said. "Rico you have to stop now. Revenge won't make the pain go away." Blu said. "I can't let him get away for what he did." Rico said. "Rico please you have to forgive and forget." Blu said comforting. "Forgive and forget? oh yeah sure Blu i go find the macaw and he says to me." Rico said turning his voice into a deep voice. "Oh i'm so sorry for killing your Wife i just go bored that's all." Rico said sarcastically.

"Revenge will only make things worse." Blu said trying to change Rico's mind. "And leaving it out will make my regret it for the rest of my life." Rico said walking from under the table. "I'm going home." Rico said flying away. Blu watched his friend flying away before hearing "Blu are you out here?" Jewel called walking outside. "Yeah Jewel over here!" Blu called back getting from under the table. Jewel flew over to her mate putting a wing on his shoulder.

"There you are?" Jewel said sweetly before looking around. "Where's Rico?", "He went home he said he head something to do." Blu replied. Jewel looked up and noticed it was getting Dark. "Blu follow me a second." Jewel said taking flight to the sky. Blu followed to where Jewel was heading which was on the roof of a building next to the club. Blu and Jewel landed down on the roof.

"Why we here?" Blu asked. "The sky it's so beautiful." Jewel said admiring the sky. "Yeah." Blu agreed. Blu turned around and saw Jewel shivering. "You cold?" Blu asked. "Yeah do you mind warming me up?" Jewel replied. "Sure." Blu replied walking towards her. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel and sat them both on the ground. "That's better." Jewel cooed getting coozie on Blu's body. "You kept me warm last night now i'm returning the favor." Blu smiled resting his chin on Jewel's head feeling her head feathers tickle him.

As they both enjoyed the sky a familiar Toucan with a baby macaw flew down. "Ola amigos look who's flying again." Rafael said moving out the way revealing Crystal who was flying again. "Mommy Daddy look i'm flying again!" Crystal yelled excitedly flying towards her Parents. "That's wonderful Crystal!" Jewel replied not moving from Blu's warmth. Crystal flew down at hugged her Mother's chest. Jewel hugged back with Blu who stretched his wings a little more so he could hug them both.

"How did you know we were here?" Blu asked. "Well there was a talent contest tonight and i know the prize is a big mango and knowing Jewel she loves mangos so i just took a guess." Rafael smiled. "You guys perform?","Yeah we performed well i was actually talked into doing it." Blu replied making Jewel giggle and Rafael chuckle. "Were gonna go inside you coming?" Rafael asked. "We'll be inside in a minute." Jewel replied. "Ok." Rafael said flying down to the club with Crystal.

"I guess we better go inside now." Blu said as he was unwrapping his wings from Jewel's body but Jewel gently gripped both his wings and kept them over her self. "In a moment Blu let's just enjoy this moment while we can." Jewel said not removing eye contact from the sky.

###

Meanwhile Rico who had flew back home was sitting in his nest thinking stuff out. _"Should i take me revenge? Or should i just let it go?"_ Rico thought. Rico stood outside his nest by the hollow entrance/exit. Rico sighed. "I'm sorry Blu but when i start a job i finish it." Rico said looking at Blu's tree. Rico spread his dark Black wings and took flight looking for the macaw who helped the others kill Rico's Wife. "I'm coming for you."

**Well Crystal is up and about again but what about Rico? stay tuned for "Rico's revenge."**


	7. Rico's revenge

**Rio 2**

Rico flew through the forest looking for the tree hollow which contained his target. Tony a Scarlet macaw who now had a Wife named Carly and a Daughter called Rose.

Rico finally got to his destination as he perched himself on a tree branch opposite the tree where he believed Tony was held up. Rico looked at a tree hollow and he was indeed correct he could see Tony with his Wife and baby girl who looked happy. Rico was about to change that. Rico took a deep breath and had to think how he was gonna do this. "This is where it ends." Rico said to himself preparing to fly directly into the tree.

Rico prepared to charge as he closed his eyes thinking what was gonna happen if he proceeded any further. Rico put down his wings and thought it over like he was looking into the future.

###

**Rico's thoughts **

Rico flew directly into the family's tree. Rico touched down by the hollow entrance/exit but manly had his eyes focused on Tony. "Hello there can we hel-" Tony gasped noticing who it was remembering the attack years ago. "You." Without thinking Rico charged at Tony gripping his neck in his right talon pulling him out of the nest and pinning him on the hollow ground. "TONY!" Carly screamed holding Rose in her wings.

"Carly stay back!" Tony yelled trying to protect his family. Rico looked down at Tony who was struggling for oxygen under Rico's grip. "Remember me?" Rico asked. "I-i-its you." Tony stuttered. "Yeah it's me. I've been looking for you for a very long time.!" Rico said trying to contain his hatred before he asked questions. _"Diga-me por que? _(Tell me why?")." Rico spoke in his native language. _"por que? _(Why what?") Tony replied.

_"Por que nos atacam? Por que voce matou? O que ela fez para voce? _(Why did you attack us? Why did you kill her? What did she ever do to YOU!?)" Rico yelled wanting to know the truth. "I don't know please let me go!" Tony begged. Rico didn't listen and tightened his grip on Tony's throat. "Please don't hurt my husband " Carly pleaded not moving where she was sitting. "Madam please stay out of this." Rico said.

"Why are you trying to kill him what did he ever do to you?" Carly asked starting to tear up. "What did he ever do? Five years ago he and his boys killed the only girl i ever loved for no stupid reason!" Rico explained. "Tony is that true?" Carly asked with tears still in her eyes. "No Carly it isn't true!" Tony lied. "If it wasn't true i wouldn't be here right now." Rico said. "Tony how could you live the life of a killer without telling me?!" Carly said now mad instead of worried for her husband.

"I-I-I don't k-know i thought if i told you. You would've have left me." Tony replied. "You took her from me and now your gonna pay!" Rico barked almost cutting off his oxygen support as he could now only cry out in pain. "Please let me go i'm sorry!" Tony begged and apologized. "Your sorry you and your friends killed the only women who i ever cared for and i killed your buddies now your next." Rico said.

"Wait please spare Tony." Carly begged. "Why should i you know what he did." Rico asked. "I know but taking his life won't make it better please don't kill Tony please." Carly pleaded coming a little closer. "No. When i start something i finish it.!" Rico replied. "NO!" Carly screamed. "Please let me Papa go!" Rose joined in and begged.

"NO!" Rico barked choking the life out of Tony who was losing oxygen. "This is for Christina."

**Reality **

Rico dazed out of his thoughts realizing what would happen if he proceeded. Rico get read to charge again he wanted to attack but he couldn't. Rico stepped down putting a wing on his face. His mind wanted revenge but his heart was telling him no. Rico took his wing from his face and looked at the tree where he could see Carly rocking Rose in her wings with Tony who had one wing over her. Rico saw they were happy he wanted justice but he realized her would be no better if he turns just like them.

Rico sighed and flew to a place where he goes to think about things. The Christ Redeemer Statue. Blu who had knew what Rico was going to do flies as fast as his wings would carry him hoping to talk some sense into Rico before it was to late. Blu flew to the tress where he knew Rico's soon to be victim lives. Blu quickly flew into the tree hollow and touched down. "RICO STOP!" Blu screamed before realizing nothing had happened except the scarlet macaws looking at him confused.

"Er...can we help you?" Tony asked. "Erm...had anyone come by here?" Blu asked. "No apart from you." Carly replied. "Oh i'm sorry i must have gone to the wrong tree." Blu lied hoping not to cause suspicion. "That's ok hey wait your Blu aren't you?" Tony asked. "Yeah that's me." Blu said coming a little closer. "I'm Tony and this my wife Carly and our daughter Rose." Tony introduced holding his talon out to Blu. "Good to meet you three." Blu smiled accepting Tony's claw shake even though Blu knew it was the bird who made Rico loose his only love one.

"I actually met you before. On the plane you freed us all." Tony said putting his talon back on the ground and referring to Rio 1. "Oh yeah i remember." Blu replied. "And didn't save my sister Lisa the other day?" Carly asked. "Yeah a eagle broke her wing but i saved her and carried her to safety." Bku smiled. "Wow your daughters really beautiful." Blu said looking at Rose who was in Carly's wings sleeping. "Thanks. Do you have any kids Blu?" Carly asked. "Yeah i have two sons and a daughter." Blu replied. "Well it was nice meeting you three but i have to go now."

"Wait before you go who were you looking for?" Tony asked. "Oh erm...i..erm..looking for my friend R-R-Rick yeah i was looking for my friend Rick." Blu chuckled nervously hoping that the nick name Nico calls Rico would cover up who he was looking for. "Oh ok." Tony replied. "Wait before you go you remind me of...someone i met before." Tony said noticing how the hawk het attacked years ago looks just like Blu. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight to you to sorry for disturbing you!" Blu called flying out the tree into the sky. Blu through away from the family's tree but still had to find his hawk friend. _"Now if i was Rico where would i go." _Blu thought putting a toe on his chin. Blu smiled happily realizing what Rico told him in the past. _"When i have problems i go to The Christ Redeemer Statue to think about things."_. "The Statue that's it!" Blu said changing course flying towards the 100 foot Jesus Christ Statue.

###

Rico had flew to the Statute shortly after thinking things over. Rico sat on the arm holding a white orchid in his talon. Blu who was indeed correct flew by seeing Rico sitting on the statue. Blu flew over to the statue and perched himself on the arm with Rico. "Hey Rico." Blu said joining the hawk sitting down. Rico didn't answer and reminded eye contact with the orchid. "I couldn't do it." Rico said after a few seconds. "I wanted to end it but i couldn't."

"Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Blu asked. "I went to his tree. I looked inside and saw he had a family. I was about to charge but then i realized i ain't gonna be better than them if i killed a man in front of his family leaving them dramatised." Rico explained. "And it was only one of them who killed Christina the other two just held me still." Rico said.

"Is that a orchid?" Blu said noticing the orchid in his talon. "Yeah Christina always used to wear one in her head feathers everyday. I always place one on her grave once a week." Rico said on the verge of bursting into tears. Blu scooted over a little and put one wing over him. "You did the right thing not going through with it." Blu smiled. "Yeah i guess. He had no idea that the bird who he destroyed was just outside his tree tonight." Rico said putting on a smirk.

"Rico i'm actually proud of you Rico as a friend." Blu said. "No Blu not as a friend as a brother." Rico smiled back. "Let's go home.". Blu and Rico took flight heading back for there home. Meanwhile at the same time Blu had left Tony walked over to his hollow entrance/exit and looked at the stars and remembered what he did five years ago. Shortly after her death Tony realized what he did and was ashamed of helping someone taking a life.

Carly walked over to her husband and wrapped a wing around him. "Sweetie is something wrong?" Carly asked concerned. "No it's nothing just admiring the sky." Tony lied hoping she wouldn't suspect anything. "Yeah it's beautiful isn't it?" Carly said. "Yeah Carly?" Tony said turning his head. "Yes?" Carly replied. "I love so much." Tony said. "I love you to Antonio." Carly said using his full name and hugging him. "It's time for bed coming?"

"Yeah i'm coming." Tony replied. Carly got into the nest holding Rose in her wings and lying on her side. Tony joined her seconds later lying behind Carly and also wrapping his wings around his wife. "Good night Carly." Tony said kissing her head. "Good night Tony." Carly replied nuzzling his neck.

###

After the two friends flew back home. Blu flew into his hollow where he saw Jewel sitting next to the giant mango which they won in the talent contest. With Azul and Crystal who where playing the describe game but for Rey he was sleeping with his head on Jewel's lower belly who had her legs crossed. "Hey guys i'm back." Blu said walking into the nest. "Hi sweety shhh be quiet Rey's sleeping." Jewel whispered putting a wingtip on her beak.

"Ok." Blu replied. Jewel motioned for Blu to come near her. Blu understood and walked next to Jewel. Jewel put a wing on Blu's face whispering into his ear. "Did you find Rico?" Jewel whispered since Blu had told her what he was planning. "Yeah i found him but he didn't go through with it." Blu whispered back. What are you guys whispering about?" Azul asked. "Oh nothing sweety just a husband and wife talk." Jewel lied.

"Did you guys have dinner?" Blu asked. "Yeah we ain't we saved you a mango though." Jewel said moving her wing revealing the mango that was behind her. Jewel picked up the mango and gave it Blu. "Here ya go." Jewel said. "Thanks." Blu replied eating his dinner. After Blu was done eating it was bed time. Azul and Crystal lied on there backs already cozy and sound asleep. Jewel picked up Rey holding him in her light blue wings and lied down on her side.

Blu joined her lying pressing his chest into her back with his wings around Jewel. "Goodnight Jewel you sure you don't wanna put Rey in the nest with Azul and Crystal?" Blu asked. "Yeah i'm sure he looks peaceful where he is lets not wake him." Jewel replied using Blu's neck as a pillow. "Ok i'll see you in the morning." Blu yawned closing his brown orb eyes. "Goodnight Blu." Jewel said also falling asleep closing her light blue eyes.

**Well Rico didn't go through with it stay tuned for the rest**


	8. The football game part 1

**Rio 2**

The following morning, when they woke up Blu slowly opened his eyes seeing Jewel in his wings sleeping, with Rey in Jewel's wings except for the other two who still slept like angels. "Jewel." whispered Blu trying to wake her up, Jewel didn't respond and moved a little closer to Blu, who sighed in annoyance. Blu looked to his side where he saw the giant mango he and Jewel won. A smile crept on Blu's beak as he had a idea.

"Jewel if you don't wake up i'll eat that giant mango all to myself." Blu said, Saying that sentence Jewel suddenly opened her eyes, shot up hearing the word mango. "No don't you...dare." Jewel said quickly, before realizing it was one of Blu's tricks. "That woke up you up didn't it?" Blu chuckled, putting his wings around Jewel onto her back. Jewel was slightly annoyed but didn't continued further as she felt Blu's warmth.

"Oh Blu what am i gonna do with you?" Jewel asked putting her wings around the back of his neck. "Love me and kiss me?" Blu smiled. "I think i can do that." Jewel smirked leaning in for a kiss. The two macaw kissed beak to beak, eyes closed, in each others wings,. After a few seconds Jewel released the kiss but kept the side of her head on Blu's chest. "I love you so much Tyler Blu Gunderson." Jewel cooed closing her eyes, feeling Blu's chest feathers.

"I love you to Jewel...er...Jewel..." Blu tried to think of her full name. "You don't have a full name do you?" Blu said slightly embarrassed. "No." Jewel giggled "Well when i got together with you i suppose i took your last name to. So just call me 'Jewel Gunderson." "Ok Jewel Gunderson." Blu replied setting his chin on Jewel's head.

"So Blu any plans for today?" Jewel asked finally letting him go. "No not today." Blu simply replied. "When can we eat that giant mango thought?" Blu wondered. "How about we have for tonight's dinner?" Jewel replied. "Ok tonight it is then." Blu agreed. As the two love birds were chatting Nico suddenly came out of nowhere in between them. "What up lovebirds?" Nico greeted startling Blu and Jewel.

"Oh cheese and sprinkles Nico!" Blu gasped, holding a wing to his heart. "You scared us!" Jewel said. "Sorry guys." Nico said putting on a smile. "Why you here?" Blu asked. "JUst wondering there's a football game today between Brazil and Mexico wanna come?" Nico offered. "Jewel whatta think?" Blu asked turning to his wife. "You go ahead Blu i'll stay here with the kids." Jewel replied, turning down the offer.

"Come on hot wing it'll be fun!" Pedro joined also coming out of nowhere. "What-is anyone else prepared to sneak up on us?" Jewel asked. "Nah just us." Nico replied. "Come on Blu you coming?" Pedro said, flying out of the tree with Nico. "Yeah i coming you sure you don't wanna come Jewel?" Blu asked again. "Really Blu i'm fine you guys have fun." Jewel replied. "Ok it's your loss baby bird!" Nico called flying away.

When they left, Blu kept looking back at his family. "You ok Blu?" Nico asked. "Yeah it's just with Nigel being back an all i just worry about my family." Blu replied. "Don't worry Blu they'll be fine as long as you have Rico he'll back you up." Pedro said trying to his worried friend from panicking. "Yeah your right were are we going again?" Blu replied and asked. "To the stadium of course!" Pedro said.

"Yeah Rico's gone to get Rafi so we all can enjoy!" Nico said. "Oh ok think we'll win?" Blu asked. "It's Brazil Blu were the best a football!" Nico replied.

###

Meanwhile Rico the black hawk, was flying towards Rafael's tree hoping the Toucan would come to. Rico flew just outside the hollow entrance/exit looking inside but there was no one there. "Hello Rafi?" Rico caled, No response. "Rico?" a voice replied. "Rafi." Rico said turning around to see his Toucan friend. Unfortunately instead it was another Toucan. "Oh hey Eva is Rafael around?" Rico asked.

"No he took all our kids for breakfast." Eva replied. "Why?" "Oh Nico wanted to know if he was still coming to the game?" Rico explained. "If he comes back tell him where at the stadium!" Rico called flying away.

###

Back to Blu, Nico and Pedro, the three friends finally arrived at the stadium just in time for the game. "Aight were here." Pedro said landing on the roof of the stadium with his friends. They weren't the only birds there, there was a yellow macaw with her saw (Rico's friend) two seagulls, And even a Red-bellied Macaw family. "Alright this is gonna be fun." Nico said adjusting his bottle cap.

**A little short i know but next will be long**


	9. The football game part 2

**Rio 2**

"Where's Pedro? The games gonna start any minute now." Blu said wondering where the samba master had went. "I don't know he said he was gonna get a snack." Nico replied. "Well he better hurry." Blu said. Nico smiled, before noticing Rico's friend who was like he sister a few feet away. "Hey Amanda, Raul, over here!" Nico yelled trying to get there attention which he got. Amanda walked over with her son.

"Hi Blu, Nico how you guys doing?" Amanda inquired sweetly. "Were ok thanks for asking." Blu replied. "Yeah just watching the game." Nico added. Raul flew over from behind Amanda and hugged Blu on the chest. "Hi Uncle Blu." Raul said. "Hello Raul." Blu replied giving him a pat on the head. Raul let go of Blu and proceeded to hug Nico. "No wait kiddo-" Nico tried to protest, Unfortunately wasn't quick enough. "Hello Uncle Nico." Raul said hugging Nico tightly almost making his eyeballs pop.

"Hey Raul can't breath." Nico managed to squeeze out. "Sorry Uncle Nico." Raul giggled, flying back over to his mother. "So guys anyone else here?" Amanda asked, stroking her son on the head. "Yeah Pedro went to get a snack, and Rick's gonna be here any minute with Rafi hopefully." Nico replied. "Oh Rico's coming? That's nice i haven't seen him in a while." Amanda said. "Do you mind if me and Raul sit here?" Amanda asked sweetly.

"Sure." Blu and Nico replied in usion. The three friends and the kid sat down on the roof of the stadium preparing to watch the game. Seconds later Pedro returned holding a small bag in his talons. "Hey guys i'm back!" Pedro said setting himself and the bag down. "Just in time whatta get?" Nico asked. "I got berries." Pedro simply replied.

"Just berries?" Nico said slightly surprised his best friend spent a long time just getting berries. "Yeah it's all i could get." Pedro said before noticing Amanda and Raul. "Amanda, Raul how you guys doing?" Pedro inquired. "Fine Pedro." Amanda said. "Hi Uncle Pedro!" Raul said hugging his tubby body. "Hey kiddo." Pedro laughed giving him a pat on the head.

"So just berries huh?" Blu said. "Yeah berries." Pedro said again. Pedro opened the bag revealing all the sweet juicy berries. "Here guys help ya self." Pedro said picking one up. "Thanks." Blu thanked also picking one up. "Can i have one Mama?" Raul asked. "Course you can sweetie." Amanda smiled. Raul picked one up in his small dark yellow wings. "Thank you Uncle Pedro." Raul said with manners.

"Your welcome kid." Pedro replied. Blu finished his berrie and scooted over to Amanda. "Growing up fast isn't he?" Blu said quietly. "Yeah i'm gonna be pretty lonely when he leaves the nest." Amanda said almost shedding a tear. "Oh cool here come the players!" Nico said excitedly.

###

Back in the forest, Jewel was still in her and Blu's tree with Eva who brought three of her chicks (Carlos Diego and Maria) to play with Jewel's kids. When all six kids were playing games Jewel got the chance to speak with Eva. "So Eva how are things going with you?" Jewel inquired. "There fine enjoy the giant mango?" Eva replied and asked. "Were having it tonight for dinner." Jewel replied.

"Oh good hope you enjoy it." Eva said. "Thanks. Did Rafael go to the football game to?" Jewel asked. "No he said wanted to watch the other kids instead." Eva replied even though she was the one who made Rafael stay where he was. "How come you didn't wanna go to the game?" Eva asked. "I'm not really into football and sports." Jewel simply replied. "Neither am i." Eva agreed to.

"Well i have to go take the kids for there weekly bath time soon." Jewel said hoping her kids wouldn't hesitate. "Good luck with that." Eva replied. Jewel flew down to her sons,daughter,nephews, and niece. "Rey Azul Crystal it's bath time." Jewel smiled. "Aw Mommy do we have to?" the kids whined in usion. "Yes kids come on the sooner your clean the sooner we can go back home now come on." Jewel said taking flight followed by her offspring.

"Goodbye Eva!" Jewel called. "Goodbye Aunt Eva." the kids called back. "Goodbye guys!" Eva waved answering them both. Jewel flew towards the pond since it was only a two minute flight. Jewel perched herself on the ground seconds later followed by her kids. "Come on kids get in." Jewel said motioning them to jump in. The kids obeyed and jumped in the pond causing a slight splash.

Jewel also joined them even though she wasn't really that dirty and to help clean them. Jewel picked up some water and splashed it over Crystal while Rey and Azul cleaned themselves. "Why don't you guys like getting clean do you want dirty feathers all your life?" Jewel asked. "No but the water is sometimes to cold." Azul replied. "Or to hot." Rey added. Jewel giggled hearing her kids complain.

As the sunshine rose on the water making it looking nice. Jewel finished cleaning the kids and said they could play around in the water for a bit. Jewel laid down near the edge of the pond with her eyes closed and with the water up to her shoulders as she relaxed. During Jewel's relaxation out of the bushes. "Hello?" a female voice said. Jewel opened her eyes taking a glimpse of where the voice was coming from.

Jewel leaned her head up a little where she saw a female Scarlet macaw with a baby girl macaw. "Oh hello." Jewel greeted. "Is it ok if my daughter bathes here?" the women asked sweetly. "Sure." Jewel replied. The female walked in the water also leaning against the edge of the pond. "Ok sweetheart you go and clean yourself." She said giving her daughter a little push. "Ok Mama." her daughter replied.

The baby girl went near where Rey Azul and Crystal were playing. Jewel closed her eyes again relaxing in the water. "I'm Jewel by the way." Jewel introduced. "Nice to meet you aren't you Blu's mate?" she replied offering her a foot shake. "Yeah you know my Blu?" Jewel said accepting her foot. "Yeah Blu came to mine and my husbands tree the other night. I'm Carly by the way." Carly also introduced. Jewel went wide eyed but quickly shaken it off before Carly noticed. Jewel knew that she was the wife of the bird who Rico wanted to kill.

"Nice to meet you Carly." Jewel said sweetly putting her legs back down under the water. "So are those your kids?" Carly asked. "Yeah is your daughter the only one?" Jewel inquired. "Yeah my little Rose is the only one me and Tony have." Carly replied. "She's beautiful she looks just like you." Jewel said. "Yeah thanks. Your daughter is beautiful to what's her name?" Carly thanked and asked.

"Her names Crystal and those two are Rey and Azul." Jewel replied. "Oh those are nice names." Carly smiled before turning back to her daughter who was already clean. "_Wow that was fast._" Jewel thought to herself. "Rose are you ready to go?" Carly asked. "Yes Mama i'm ready." Rose replied. "Good let's go. It was nice to meet you Jewel!" Carly said flying away with her daughter beside her.

After they where gone Jewel turned to her kids who were still in the water. "They seem nice Mommy." Crystal said. "Yeah about that kids i don't think we should be around them." Jewel said. The kids all turned around to Jewel. "Why Mommy did we do something wrong?" Rey asked almost shedding a tear from his big brown eyes. "No no no no sweetie you didn't do anything wrong." Jewel said before he could cry believing he did something wrong.

"It's well do you remember your Uncle Rico's wife Christina who passed away years ago?" Jewel asked. "Yeah didn't she get murdered by three macaws?" Rey asked. "And didn't Uncle Rico hunt them down?" Crystal also asked. "Yes." Jewel answered both her kids. "Listen Crystal you are right Rico did go after them but one of them is still alive." Jewel explained. "And the women who was here that's the killers wife and daughter."

The kids went wide eyed. "That was his wife?" Azul asked. "Why didn't Uncle Rico kill him?" Rey asked. "The other night Rico was gonna go after him but he changed his mind." Jewel explained again. "Do you kid's understand?" "Yes Mommy." the all replied in usion. "Good now we can't tell no one especially your Father understood?" Jewel said. All the kids nodded. "Mommy if he is the killer why do we have to avoid his wife?" Azul inquired.

"Well if we do hang around with them theres a big chance Rico and Tony could run into each other and we can't take the risk." Jewel explained once again. "We understand Mommy." Crystal smiled. "Beak zipped." Rey said. "Good now let's go home." Jewel said flapping her light blue wings seconds later followed by the kids.

###

Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest Rico was flying to the stadium hoping to catch the rest of the game before he missed it. "_All the birds of the feather do what we love most of all._" Rico sang. "I really gotta have my own line for that." Rico said to himself before resuming his singer session "_We are the best at_-gr!" Rico grunted as something gripped his neck. Rico turned his head were he saw a really familiar Cockatoo. "Hello there pretty bird going somewhere?" Nigel asked bringing Rico's face close to his.

"Yeah i was just going somewhere as a matter of fact. I was just coming to KNOCK YOU OUT!" Rico punched Nigel. "Ow!" Nigel grunted letting go of the Hawk. "Come on Cockatoo bring it!" Rico challenged. Rico tried to fight Nigel again but Nigel did what he did to Jewel. Gripping Rico's legs so he couldn't run or claw. "Temper temper now come along my friend going to have some fun. And everyone love's to have some fun." Nigel cackled. "I'll show you fun!" Rico grunted trying to lean up and hit Nigel.

"Keep fighting Hawk and i'll show you what i can really do. HAHAHA!" Nigel cackled flying away with Rico in his grasp. "You think i'm afraid to die? Oh no i ain't afraid! Let go of my legs and i'll prove it!" Rico yelled trying to get free. "Oh no your not going to die i'm gonna do something much worst." Nigel laughed flying harder away.

**Dun dun duuuuuuun!**


	10. Death?

**Rio 2**

Back at the stadium Blu Nico Pedro Amanda and Raul were still watching the game that was almost over. The score was 2-2. "Come shoot it shoot it!" Nico yelled. "Hit the ball hit the ball!" Pedro screamed. The player kicked the ball scoring another goal. "YA!" all the crowed cheered. "Alright!" Nico and Pedro said dancing with each other spinning around.

"Now that was a goal even though it's sometimes impossible to hit a shot from there." Blu said being geeky. The others looked at him with confused faces before laughing. "Rafi was right nothing you say makes any sense!" Nico laughed. "Yeah!" Pedro agreed, laughing himself. "I can see now why Jewel thinks you're funny." Amanda giggled.

"Hehe." Blu chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his wing.

###

Meanwhile somewhere unknown. Rico slowly opened his eyes blinking them to gain his vision and saw he was in a cage dangling from a tree branch. "Wha-" Rico said examining the bars. "Oh you're awake." Nigel chuckled walking across the branch that was holding Rico's cage up. "Well well look what the Cockatoo had found." Nigel laughed. Rico sat there leaning against the cage,wings folded, and eyes half closed.

"You he found himself a Hawk who's much more handsome than him." Rico laughed. Nigel gets angry and charged onto the cage making Rico fall into the corner. "Keep laughing if you want to die. Because i will make you ugly to." Nigel said viciously. "Listen me Nigel every over bird may be afraid of you but i'm one of a kind and i ain't afraid." Rico pointed. "Oh yeah you see i was a star." Nigel said.

"Oh god not this song again." Rico said covering his ears.

_I was striking suave, ambitious_  
_Feet to beak, so birdi-licious_  
_Now I'm vile, I am villain, and vicious, oh and malicious_

"Uh-huh." Rico said picking a feather out his wing.

_I had it tall, a TV show, women too_  
_I was tall, over one foot two_  
_Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes_  
_That's why I am so evil why I do what I do_

"Oh right." Rico ignored using the feather to pick the padlock

_I'll have you rotisseried!_

_I was the king of telling novellas_  
_The envy of all the other fellows_  
_Then I was pushed out for a Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay they called Patricious_

_Common Paraguayan name_

"Would please stop singing that song sucks!" Rico said standing on a branch. "Listen who dares-Wha ok how do you keep getting out?" Nigel asked. "Er i'm a Hawk." Rico shrugged. "Well even if your out your gonna tell me where the Cerulean macaws live." Nigel said slowly walking over to Rico. "You wish." Rico scoffed. Rico turned his head where he saw a waterfall below them on top of a cliff.

Rico lunged at Nigel managing to claw his eye. "OW!" Nigel screamed rubbing his eye. "Did that hurt?" Rico said sarcastically. "Bad mistake now you die!" Nigel slightly barked. "Bring it!" Rico challenged. Nigel quickly thought of an idea and flew right in to Rico and grabbed both his wings. Nigel darted down holding Rico head straight for the pond at the bottom of the waterfall. "Get of me Cockatoo!" Rico demanded trying to claw Nigel's belly.

"No now you will die!" Nigel said flying even harder. Nigel flew hard almost hitting the water and dropped Rico in it. Rico fell straight in and being a bird. He couldn't swim. Nigel flew a few feet above the water cackling. "HAHAHA now that his out the way it's time for revenge HAHA " Nigel laughed taking flight for his revenge.

###

Back at the stadium. The game was over Brazil had won Mexico 3-2. "Oh well that was fun." Blu said stretching his legs. "Yeah i knew we'd win." Nico said. "Thanks for letting me wear your hat Uncle Nico." Raul thanked handing Nico back his bottlecap since Nico let him wear it to keep the sun out his big blue eyes. "Anytime kiddo." Nico replied adjusting his bottle cap on his head. "I wonder why Rico didn't come he never misses a game?" Blu wondered.

"Maybe he and Rapper went lizard rodeo again." Amanda giggled thinking of a funny but dangerous game Rico loved to play. "Yeah maybe." Nico chuckled. "Well it was nice seeing you guys but we have to go home now come on Raul." Amanda said sweetly flapping her light yellow wings along with her son. "Bye!" the two yellow macaws called in usion.

"Bye Amanda, bye Raul!" Blu waved. "Well what can we do now?" Nico said. The three friends thought. Blu looked at the crowd walking out of the stadium where he saw someone very familiar. "Linda!"Blu yelled excitedly flying towards his old owner and best friend. Linda was walking out the stadium with her husband and adopted. "That was fun." Linda said adjusting her glasses. "Yeah can we go again some time?" Fernando asked.

"We'll see." Tulio replied to his adopted son. As they family walked towards the car Linda heard a squawking noise. Linda turned around where she saw her faithful companion who landed on her arm. "Blu how you doing?" Linda asked giving him a stroke on the head. Blu squawked happily in response. Linda understood and hugged him tightly.

"Ah Linda choking me." Blu managed to squeeze out. Linda heard him gasping for air and released him from the death hug but kept him in he arms. "Sorry Blu." Linda chuckled. "So Blu where's Jewel and your kids?" Tulio asked. Blu motioned for someone to give him some paper. The three understood as they walked towards there car. Linda got into the drivers seat and opened the glove box which had a pencil and paper for Blu. Blu picked up the objects from Linda's hand and write a note. Blu finished writing and handed the note to Tulio.

_Jewel and the kids are in the jungle still i came here to watch the game_

The family read the note and understood what Blu meant. Blu writ another note and handed to Linda.

_It was nice seeing you three but i have to go now i'll see you around_

"Ok Blu we'll see you around." Linda smiled giving him a pat on the head. Blu flew out the car back to his friends. "Hey guys i'm back." Blu said. "Hey Blu back from your Mommy-i mean friend." Nico snickered trying to contain his laughter with Pedro. Blu face dropped to a not amused one. "Yeah yeah guys laugh it up." Blu replied. "Why's it funny to you guys just because a human loves me that's funny?" Blu said.

Nico and Pedro stopped laughing realizing it wasn't funny. "Sorry Blu." they apologized in usion. Blu smiled as the three amigos took flight heading back for the forest.

###

Meanwhile somewhere far in the forest. Nigel stood inside a abandoned tree hollow planning something evil. "Everything was perfect i had a Tv show ladies and good looks. I was replaced by a Pretty Polly parakeet named Patricious." Nigel said untangling some ropes he found. "I turned sides and captured every pretty bird in Rio but that stupid macaw shot me out of a plane and made me lose all my feathers."

"But now that stupid Hawk is out the way my revenge can come at last. First i take one of his precious friends. Then i lure him to me and take him myself. And then he will feel the pain i did MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nigel cackled and planned. "Hey do you mind shutting up i'm trying to sleep!" a macaw yelled from his tree. "Shut it pretty bird or i'll personally rip all your feathers out one by one." Nigel threatened. The macaw went silent. "That's what i thought." Nigel said.

**Well Blu saw his best friend again.**


	11. Well well well the Funky Monkey

**Rio 2**

After watching the game and seeing Linda again Blu decided he wanted to go home now to see his wife and children. Blu touched down in his tree where he saw Jewel rocking Crystal in her wings with the other two snuggled into her belly. "Hey Jewel i'm back." Blu whispered joining Jewel in the nest, giving her a quick kiss. "Hi honey how was the game?" Jewel asked putting a side all of her sleeping kids so she and Blu could cuddle. "It was great, we saw Amanda Raul, and Linda today." Blu replied lying down on top of her legs.

"That's nice." Jewel replied, stroking Blu's head feathers with her right wing. "Yeah will for some reason Rico didn't show and he normally loves the game." Blu said, putting his wings on his body. "That's strange. Well maybe he went lizard rodeo again." Jewel giggled. "Amanda said the exact same thing." Blu chuckled. "So Blu you know what do it is in two day's don't you?" Jewel asked.

"Yep are one year anniversary." Blu smiled. "Correct did you get Luiz to adjust the chain?" Jewel asked. "Yeah he said he was gonna cut the two cufflinks off and adjust them so we can pull them off and on anytime." Blu explained. "Good we wouldn't go on another rooftop adventure would we?" Jewel chuckled recalling when Nigel chased them across the city.4

"Yeah. Oh and he said he's also gonna carve my name in my feather colours on on cufflink. And his gonna do the same for you." Blu said. "Good i can't believe it's one year since i first met you." Jewel said giving Blu a kiss on the head. "Yeah me too i still can't believe for fifthteen years i thought flying was scary and now i know you were right flying is freedom." Blu replied. "And you were right to Blu. It did get lonely up there." Jewel said slightly looking sad since she never had a family for long.

Blu saw she was looking sad so he gently held Jewel's left wing in his left wing. "But you're not alone Jewel you have your friends.,your kids, and me." Blu said trying to cheer her up. "Remember what i sang when we have our morning song? _Never alone cause_-" Blu sang but stopped for Jewel to sing the rest. _"Cause this is our home._" Jewel said turning her sad face to a smile.

"Your right Blu you're always gonna be there for me aren't you?" Jewel asked. "Of course Jewel i'll always be here for you." Blu replied. "But what about Nigel is he gonna trie kill us?" Blu wondered. "Ya know Blu maybe that's where Rico is dealing with Nigel." Jewel replied. As they chatted a voice was heard from outside. "Helloooo? Rico you in?" a familiar red macaw called. "It's Rapper." Blu said turning his head outside. "Yeah is Rico still missing?" Jewel wondered. "Rapper in here!" Blu yelled. "Blu the kids!" Jewel reminded. "Sorry." Blu replied.

Rapper flew in Blu and Jewel's tree hollow. "Hey guys how's it goin?" Rapper greeted a little loud. "Rapper can you be quiet please? The kids are sleeping." Blu asked. "Says the bird who just yelled." Jewel retorted. "Guys have you seen Rico anywhere?" Rapper asked,hoping to find his best friend. "No sorry seems no ones seen him lately." Blu replied. "Man we've looked everywhere where he could he be?" Rapper said putting a talon on his chin. "There is somewhere i can't quite put a talon on it." Rapper thought.

"We'd love to help but Blu just got back so we wanna spend a little time together." Jewel explained. Rapper looked down sadly. Jewel looked confused before, realizing her mistake. "Oh Rapper it's nothing personally we're sure Rico's fine." Jewel said. "Yeah yo right." Rapper replied, about to leave. "Wait Rapper it's our anniversary on Thursday wanna come?" Jewel offered.

"I might come when is it gonna be?" Rapper asked. "Thursday, at the Samba club, around eight o clock at night." Jewel replied. "Ok but in tha mean time i gotta look for Rico peace out!" Rapper said flying away from the tree. Blu and Jewel waved. "So Jewel whatta wanna do now?" Blu said getting up from her lap. "We could go to the beach, Nico and Pedro said they were there." Jewel thought of an activity. "Sure. But whatta 'bout these three?" Blu said looking at his kids. The Macaw kids started to open there eyes. "You said the magic word." Jewel smiled.

###

Meanwhile at the Ipanema Beach, Nico and Pedro were both lying on their backs, enjoying the feeling of the sun. As they both enjoyed the warmth,Pedro peaked his eye open to see his best friend,who was using his bottle cap over his face for shade. "Nico." Pedro said, leaning up. Nico didn't answer. "Nico Nico!" Pedro said shaking the small Canary. "Five more minutes Mom." Nico replied. As Pedro was getting a little angry out of nowhere. "Uncle Pedro!" the voices yelled.

Before Pedro could even blink, three little blue baby Macaws tackled him to the ground. "I missed you!" Rey said "No i did!" Crystal protested. "Uh uh i did the most!" Azul butted in. "Hey little guys!" Pedro laughed giving them each a pat on the head. "Kids one of these days you're gonna tackle your Uncle's to hard." Jewel giggled, landing down on the beach. "Hey hot wing!" Pedro greeted, gently pushing Azul who was holding his tubby body hard.

"How's the hug Pedro?" Nico asked, waking up and adjusting his bottle cap. Pedro thought of an evil idea. you could tell how by the smile that crept on his beak. "Oh Rey Azul Crystal, Nico said he want's a hug." Pedro said. The kids all let go of Pedro and without thinking, charged towards Nico. "No No! I didn't " Nico tried to protest, but was too late as they all hugged him. "I hate you Pedro!" Nico manged to squeeze out.

Blu also landed down joining his family and friends. Before anyone else said anything, a group of very familiar Monkeys ran towards the birds. The birds gasped as they remembered who they were. They were the same Monkeys who Nigel forced to capture Blu and Jewel causing a short battle between the Monkeys and Birds. Last time there was a group of birds behind them. This time there was only seven birds. One of the Monkeys who was brown unlike the others.

Approached the birds. He was there leader King Mauro who always stole Jewelry like the gold watch he wears as a belt. "You." Jewel said quietly. Jewel didn't think and charged towards Mauro. "No wait!-" Mauro tried to protest but was to late. Jewel gripped his throat in her right talon shoving him on his back. The other Marmosets were about to help their leader. "Stay back one move and he dies!" Jewel threatened. The monkeys obeyed and remained where they was.

Jewel smiled before turning her face down to Mauro. "Now you better have a good reason for approaching my family!" Jewel barked sightly adjusting her grip. "Wait please we didn't come here for trouble honest!. Mauro managed to replied. Jewel looked at him angry and confused. "Then why did you come to us?" Jewel asked. "Listen we wanted to apologize for trying to take you both and destroying your club." Mauro replied.

"Then if you're sorry why did you and your boys attack us in the first place?" Blu joined in. "We didn't have a choice that crazed Cockatoo threatened us to do it!" Mauro explained. "Oh and i don't know how but he is still alive and his featherless." "Well listen i was the one who ripped out all his feathers but now his back with new feathers and stronger than ever." Blu replied.

"Oh well. Can you get off me now please?" Mauro requested. Jewel did think about it for a second,But took her talon off his neck. "Thank you." Mauro said rubbing his neck. "So are we cool?" Mauro asked holding his hand out. "Were cool." Blu smiled accepting his handshake with his talon. Mauro and Jewel also did a hand and claw shake to settle peace. "So now that were friends what now?" Mauro asked.

"Well i got a question. It was a year ago when you guys attacked us why did it take you until now to apologize?" Blu wanted to know. "Er i don't know. Well we did tell the other birds what Nigel did and they seemed to take it. So after them it was just you guys" Mauro explained. "Oh well since were friends now could you do me a favor?" Jewel asked sweetly. "Sure." Mauro said a little confused and wondered. "Well are friend Rico has been missing for a little while, so do you think you guys could help?" Jewel requested. "Ok what does he look like?" Mauro asked. "He's a black Hawk and he looks sort of like me." Blu described.

"Well i guess i could." Mauro smiled. "Vinnie take the boy's and go look for the black Hawk." Mauro instructed. The Monkeys obeyed and ran off the beach rabid. "Well thanks for doing that." Jewel said putting on a smile. "Yeah i guess it's a way of apologizing for what i did." Mauro said holding his dead down in shame. "It's ok you didn't have a choice right?" Blu said comforting. "Yeah i know." Mauro replied. Blu walked over to Jewel and whispered in her ear. "Hey Jewel do you forgive him?" Blu whispered. "Yeah Blu he didn't have a choice so i guess we can't blame him." Jewel whispered back.

"Good." Blu replied lying down on the sand. "Ah feels good to be at the beach." Blu sighed closing his eyes. Jewel also laid down but on her Husband instead of the sand. "What are you doing?" Blu asked. "I don't wanna get sand on my back." Jewel simply replied. "Oh ok." Blu said putting his wings around his Wife.

###

Meanwhile at the garages where Blu and Jewel went to have the chain removed. Luiz, the bulldog had just finished adjusting the chain, Blu had requested. Luiz had removed the chain part but had made the cufflinks open and closeable so they could remove them anytime. Luiz, who knew how to read. had written "Blu" in dark blue writing on one of the cufflinks. And written "Jewel" in light blue writing on the other cufflinks. After he was finished, Rafael flew inside the garage.

"Hey Rafi!" Luiz greeted, and for some reason he wasn't drooling. "Hey Luiz! No slime?" Rafael requested and asked. "Yeah i went to see a vet and he gave me some tablet's." Luiz explained. "Oh ok. Blu wants to know did you make the you know what?" Rafael asked whistling a love tune. "Yeah i made there other there." Luiz pointed. Rafael flew over to where Luiz had pointed and picked up the cufflinks. "Thanks Luiz." Rafael thanked. "Yeah anytime tell them i said Happy Anniversary!" Luiz said. "Your not coming?" Rafael said slightly confused. "I might be busy on there day." Luiz explained.

"Oh ok well thanks for the cuffs amigo!" Rafael called flying out of the garage, holding Blu and Jewel's cuff like rings.

###

Back at the beach, Jewel was relaxed on Blu's body as he had his brushy dark blue wings around her. Jewel opened her eyes and leaned up a little. Jewel turned around and saw Blu sleeping peacefully. Jewel looked to her left and saw her kids building a sand castle with Mauro there new friend. As for Nico and Pedro. Nico was digging a small hole a few feet from the sand castle. As for the Samba master, Pedro had flew back to the club to check things out.

Jewel smiled seeing her kids and friends having fun, so snuggled back into Blu's neck. "And that should do it." Nico said climbing out of his hole since his wings were exhausted from digging. "That's one fine. What's it for?" Mauro asked. "I don't know. I got bored i guess." Nico shrugged. "The sand castle's finished Uncle Nico!" Rey yawned stretching his little blue wings.

"It's a sweet sand castle." Nico said admiring the castle. As the Birds and Monkey admired there sand castle and hole, Jewel who had woken up from her sleep with Blu, had come over. "Kid's it's time to go home." Jewel smiled. "Aw Mommy do we have to?" Azul complained. "Yeah were having fun with Uncle Nico and Uncle Mauro." Crystal added. "_They think as me as there Uncle?_" Mauro thought.

"Your Mother's right sweetie it's time to go home." Blu agreed winking at Jewel. "Fine." Azul said in defeat. "We'll go home now." Crystal said. "Good what about you Rey. Rey?" Jewel said turning to her second son noticing he was sleeping. Blu gently flew over to Rey and picked him up in his dark grey talons. "Goodbye guys!" Jewel called as the Blue Macaw family flew away.

**Chapter done (?) coming up soon**


	12. Whoops we forgot

**Rio 2**

The following morning it was a peaceful loving day. Pedro and Nico, the two Samba birds who shared a tree together, where both sleeping peacefully in each there nest's they built separately. Nico was to first to awake as he heard slight flapping outside. Nico got up and picked up his bottle cap aside of him. "What is that noise?" Nico said to Pedro, who woken up at the same time.

"I don't know Carnaval?" Pedro shrugged. But they didn't know it was the local birds again getting ready to sing "Real In Rio." Pedro but on a smile which he knew what it was time for. "Nico i think it's time for the morning routine." Pedro said stretching his wings. "Lets go join. The two friends flew outside to join the other birds with there friends to. Nico and Pedro joined Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and the kids with the other birds on a branch.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _  
_That's why we love __Carnival_

Every bird sang perfectly to the song also flying together making different shapes and colors.

_All so clear we can sing to _  
_Sun and beaches they call _  
_Dance to the music, passion and love _  
_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself)_

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _  
_Know something else (something else) _  
_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself._

The birds finished there lyrics but started up another rhyme for there second song. The rhyme started up and the birds began their next line.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

Jewel flew through the around the forest area singing beautiful.

Jewel:_ Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free_

Blu:_ Never alone _(Azul Rey and Crystal join in)_ cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch. Pedro thought flew near by where he knew it was time for his part.

Macaw family:_ you can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

Pedro: _Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga (There's your hot winga)_ Pedro does his love hawk squawk. Nico flew onto the branch playing his bottlecap.

Nico: _Here everybody loves samba,_

Pedro:_ I like da samba_

Rafael flew down putting one wing on his chest.

Rafael: _Rhythm you feel in your heart,_

Pedro:_ I'm the samba master_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

The samba singy birds, finished there lyrics and each one flew off in multiple directions, except for Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and the kids. "That was awesome " Nico said. "Yeah we were like Fire and Ice!" Pedro said. "Light and Darkness!" Jewel added. "Cheese and Sprinkles!" Blu added. Everyone looked at Blu for a second, then suddenly burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Rafi how did we ever live without Blu?" Nico laughed and asked. "I really don't know amigo!" Rafael laughed. The Birds stopped laughing before they could injure themselves. "That funny?" Blu said. with a frowny face. "Yeah." Nico and Pedro said simultaneous. Jewel giggled and pecked her Mate on his cheek. "You're funny and clumsy Blu that's why we love you." Jewel said, putting chest on his side and her wings around him, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Uh-huh?" Blu replied, not removing eye contact from his friends. "AWWWWWWWW!" Rafael Nico and Pedro cooed. "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rey, Azul and Crystal groaned in disgust. Jewel released Blu from her warmth. "And tomorrow it's are one year anniversary." Jewel said sweetly. Nico and Pedro immediately went wide eyed as the realized they had forgotten to set up a party at the club.

"So shall we go to the club-" Jewel was about to say.

"NO!" Nico and Pedro yelled.

The Macaw family and the Toucan looked at them confused and shocked. "What did i say?" Jewel asked. "Er-Hey Jewel look a distraction!" Nico pointed. Jewel and Blu turned there heads around to see nothing. As they were turned Nico quickly yanked Rafael down, and whispered fervently in his ear. "We haven't set up the stuff at the club! Keep them distracted we'll get to it now!" Nico quickly whispered, before taking flight with Pedro.

"Wait why did i look?" Blu said to himself turning back around with Jewel. "Why did Nico say "Hey Jewel look a distraction."? Jewel wondered. "Errrrr he must be losing it." Rafael said, spinning his wing by his head. "Uncle Nico's gone crazy?" Rey said. "Maybe it's that bottle cap of his." Jewel giggled, patting her son on the head. "What can we do today?" Blu asked, thinking of something to occupy them.

"Why don't you guys come over to mine and Eva's?" Rafael suggested. "Sure that's fun." Jewel smiled. The kids disagreed and hid behind there Mother. "Mommy do we have to go?" Rey asked. "Cousin Carlos bit me last time!" Azul complained. "And Cousin Sofia bit my head feathers!" Crystal added. "Blu?" Jewel said, looking up at her Husband. "Sorry guys you'll have to go." Blu said. "Please Daddy they'll hurt us!" They all begged with there big brown eyes and big blue eyes wide open.

"Look kids i'll make sure they don't hurt you ok?" Rafael promised. "Fine." the kids replied in usion. "Good now flap those wings lets go." Jewel said flying in the air. "Oh Rafael did you get the rings?" Blu asked. "Yep i got them somewhere hidden i'll give them to you later." Rafael whispered.

###

Shortly after realizing their mistake, Nico and Pedro immediately set off to the club hoping to get it prepared in time. "Come on guys faster chop chop!" Nico ordered clapping his wings. "Were going as fast as we can Nico!" the military macaw drummer replied. "So is everything going well?" Pedro asked. "Er let's see-Kipo how's the flowers coming?" Nico called. "Almost done!" Kipo replied hanging some flowers on the ceiling. "Dimitri the drinks?" Nico said turning to the Russian duck.

"Drinks are in place and ready to serve." Dimitri replied. "And last but not least hey Mauro hows the food?" Nico called to his new friend. "The foods all in that corner." Mauro replied. Finally a Monkey and a bird attached a yellow sign saying "Feliz Aniversario(Happy Anniversary). "Looks like are works almost done." Nico said, wiping the sweet from his forehead. "Yeah and all in a days work." Pedro said.

###

Meanwhile at the Toucan lovebirds tree. Rafael and Blu were watching there kids all play games with each other, but as for there Wife's Jewel had taken Eva a few feet away to talk to her privately. Rey suddenly flew past as fast as he could from three of the mini-Toucans that were chasing him. Rey flew behind the protection form of his Father. "Daddy tell Carlos Marco and Juan to stop chasing me!" Reu begged. "Carlos Marco Juan what are you doing to Rey?" Rafael asked, his three sons. "Nothing Daddy, Just trying to tie him up." Carlos explained. "Tie them-Wha-".

Rafael looked down and saw his offspring had tied Azul and Crystal together with vines. "Kids untie your Cousins or else your Mother won't be happy." Rafael sighed and threatened. Hearing the word "Mother" the kids immediately obeyed and untied there Cousins and quickly dispersed. "Thanks Uncle Rafael." Rey smiled walking from his Father. "All you have to say and then they'll shoot out of here like rockets." Rafael smiled.

"You ok Bro'?" Crystal asked rubbing her wings. "I hate being tied up." Azul simply replied. "Rafael did you have the cuffs?" Blu asked. "Yeah i slipt them under your nest when we were singing." Rafael replied. Jewel and Eva returned from there little conversation and each gave there Mate a kiss. "Hi sweetie where'd you go?" Blu asked. "Just a little girl to girl." Jewel replied resting her head on Blu's shoulder. "Anything happen when we were gone?" Eva asked. "Yeah the kids tried to tie up Jewel's kids." Rafael chuckled. Eva chuckled to. "Blu remember when me and you babysitted them and you and Rico left me alone and they got the best of me and tied me up, leaving me dangling from a tree?" Jewel asked, recalling there babysitting session.

"Yeah i remember." Blu replied. "I wish are kids were so well behaved." Eva sighed. "Me to-Hey Carlos put Diego down hes not a log!" Rafael yelled. "You guys coming to our anniversary tomorrow?" Blu asked. "I wanna come what about you Eva?" Rafael asked. "I would but you guys have fun i'll watch the kids here." Eva replied. So the sun had set, it was time for the Blue Macaw family to go home. Blu and Jewel cuddled with each other, and shared a quick hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Jewel sleep well tomorrows are big day." Blu yawned closing his eyes. "Goodnight Blu sleep well your gonna need your energy

**Feliz Aniversario coming next**


	13. Feliz aniversario part 1

**Rio 2**

Today was the day, Blu and Jewel woke up at the exact, same time in each others wing, chest to chest. "Happy anniversary _meu amor_ (my love)." Blu greeted. "Happy anniversary my love hawk." Jewel replied, giving Blu a quick kiss. "So Jewel when shall we start getting ready?" Blu asked. "Right now Blu the sooner to better." Jewel simply replied.

"Ok Jewel but what about these three little guys?" Blu said, referring to the kids. "When they wake up we'll take them to Eva's." Jewel replied. "Oh ok sounds like a plan." Blu smiled. "So Blu did you get the...er...the rings?" Jewel asked. "Yeah there under the nest." Blu simply replied. As they chained to eachthor birds discussed their plans, Rey Azul and Crystal, slowly opened their eyes only to see there parents.

"Happy anniversary Mommy and Daddy!" The kids congratulated, in usion and giving them a big family hug. "Thanks Rey,Crystal,Azul." Blu and Jewel replied simultaneously. "What are you guys gonna do for your anniversary?" Crystal asked. "And what about us?" Rey asked to "Well sweetie your Aunt Eva said she would watch you for the day." Jewel explained, to both her kids.

"Well i'll take you guys now." Blu said, flapping his wings. "Let's go." "I'll get ready while your gone meet me at the northern pond!" Jewel called, seeing Blu fly away. "Will do!" Blu called back. After he was gone, Jewel took flight, heading for the northern pond, to get ready for their anniversary.

###

"Ok guys everyone in place?" Nico asked the small crowd of Birds and Monkeys. "Yeah!" everyone replied in usion. "Ok guys remember the plan?" Pedro reminded. Everyone nodded in response. "Good when they come everyone yell 'Surprise!" got it?". Nico instructed. "Yep!" everyone replied giving Nico a thumbs up. (Birds with their toes).

"So when are they meant to get here?" One of the party poppers asked. "Er i don't know maybe a hours tops." Nico shrugged. "This is gonna be great!" Rafael jumped for joy. "Rafi calm down save it for party time!" Nico laughed. "Yeah save yo romancing and get ready for tha dancing!" Pedro rhymed. "What can we do to pass the time?" a Monkey asked. There was silence, "Er drinks anyone?" Dimitri asked.

Everyone didn't think and ran straight for the bar. "Hey calm guys i only have two wings and two feet!" Dimitri laughed, which not many people hear. "Niceee." Pedro said skeptically. "What i didn't know how thirsty they were." Nico shrugged, spinning his bottle cap.

###

Back at the forest. Jewel had spent at least fifteen minutes in the pond, washing herself making her feathers look shiny and sparkly. Blu on the other hand had dropped the kids off to Eva, but he traveled to the eastern forest, instead of joining Jewel, so they could surprise each other. Jewel had just finished shining herself and now, was just checking she was done.

"_Yep wings, talons, tail feathers, beak, face.-I'm just like a doll._" Jewel thought admiring herself. Now that she was done all she had to do was wait for her Husband to return. Since Blu could be a a little while, Jewel decided to relax in the water. Jewel lied down on her back with only her head out the water, feeling the relaxing sounds of the water, to her ear drums.

As Jewel was almost sound asleep, she heard flapping coming her way, relaxing it could be Blu. Jewel sat her shiny body up, and looked at a blue spect in the distance. Jewel was correct it was indeed Blu. Blu landed down in the pond, his feathers wings,talons,tail feathers, beak, face, and the rest of his body was completely shiny and sparkly to, his normally bushy up feathers were now all coned down.. And he also was carrying the to cufflinks in his talons. "Wow." they both said simountastly. "So beautiful." Blu thought. "So handsome." Jewel thought to.

"You look amazing." Blu said, putting his wings around Jewel onto her back. "You look nice to." Jewel replied, putting her wings around Blu onto the back of his neck. Jewel sniffed and noticed Blu was smelling good. "Wow Blu you smell great. What is that?" Jewel asked. "Oh it's deodorant i borrowed some from Linda." Blu explained also sniffing Jewel. "Wow is that perfume?" Blu asked. "Yeah i got some from Tulio. Now enough talk let's kiss." Jewel smiled. The two love birds moved in slowly. kissing each other beak to beak, wing and wing.

After a few seconds they were finally done making out. "So Blu you got the rings?" Jewel asked. "Right here." Blu smiled, handing Jewel the ring with "Blu" carved on. "Wow Luiz really did a good job huh?" Jewel said, examining the ring. "Yeah may i?" Blu offered, holding Jewel's ring up. "You may." Jewel replied, holding her right talon up. Blu used his foot to attach the ring on Jewel's right leg. "Wow nice." Jewel smiled examining her ring. "Your turn."

Blu held up his left talon, ready for Jewel to attach his ring. Jewel gently attached the ring to his leg, and made both ends click meaning it was secured. "So these bring back memories " Blu smiled as he holded Jewel's right talon in his left talon (Like humans holding hands.) "Yeah. Shall we go to the club?" Jewel asked sweetly. "Yeah shall. Lead the way my gem of the forest." Blu said gesturing a wing for his Wife. "With pleasure my love hawk." Jewel smiled taking flight, seconds later followed by Blu.

The two love birds flew perfectly through the beautiful sky of Rio De Janeiro. Every few seconds, or so, Blu or Jewel would admired each other, how they both look nice and shiny. Finally after a long few minutes of flying, they two Blue Macaws finally made it to the Samba Club. As they were near the ground, Blu took Jewel's wing and spinned her around to Jewel's delight as they went slowly to earth.

"Blu." Jewel giggled, enjoying her Mate dancing her around. "You said you liked to dance." Blu smiled, recalling what she said a couple of days ago. Blu and Jewel landed on their talons, feeling the hard ground. They both holded wings as they walked towards the club entrance/exit. "Ready Blu?" Jewel asked. "I'm ready." Blu simply replied. The two lovebirds walked inside the club only to see pitch darkness. All of a sudden the lights flicked on revealing Birds and Monkeys scattered around separate places.

"SURPRISE HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BLU AND JEWEL!" everyone congratulated in usion. "Thanks guys!" Blu replied, waving a wing. "Thank you." Jewel said, taking a bow. "Hey amigos happy anniversary!" Rafael said, giving them both the same hug. "Thanks Rafael." Blu said, giving his friend a pat on the back. Everyone continued to clap as the lovebirds walked towards the stage. Blu and Jewel flew up onto the stage joining Nico and Pedro, who also gave them hugs.

"Alright guys now that your here it's party time people!" Nico yelled. "Yoyoyoyoyo everybody clap yo wings together and pick a love one and dance with em!" Pedro yelled, giving birds a high wing, and doing his famous love hawk noise. "Party in Ipanema baby." Nico said, as the Military Macaw started up a rhyme.

Nico:

_This ain't nothin but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance free on the floor_

Pedro:

_Check if you wanna join in  
__DJ give us more, more  
__Let me take you to the top_

Blu and Jewel both smiled as they watched there friends singing a song, they have never heard before.

Nico:

_Everybody move, move_  
_Let the party begin_  
_And the speakers blow blow_  
_Yeah, we're about to begin_

Pedro:

_Whoa, we break it down on the floor, floor_  
_The club's like the jungle_  
_We're going' whoa oh oh_  
_Do you want more, more?_  
_Oh, all the girls get ready!_

Nico and Pedro:

_This ain't nothing but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance whoa oh_  
_Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam_  
_We're gonna party as much as we can_

"So Jewel you wanna dance with me?" Blu asked, offering his wing to his Jewel. "I would love to." Jewel replied taking his wing. "Show my what you can do mister." Jewel smiled. "Oh i will missy." Blu smirked spinning Jewel around.

Nico and Pedro:

_Oh oh..._  
_The summer jam_

_All the perfect tens, tens_  
_We're gonna rock all night_  
_This party never ends, ends_  
_Let's go and burn down the roof_  
_Everybody move, move, move_  
_DJ don't stop the beat_  
_Let me see your hands, hands_  
_Cause RIO's bringing the heat_

As Blu and Jewel danced others joined to. Blu looked to his left where he saw two Lear Macaws dancing with each other. Two Yellow Macaws dancing with each other And there was also Two scarlet Macaws dancing to.

Nico and Pedro:

_Whoa, we break it down on the floor, floor_  
_The club's like the jungle_

Blu took Jewel's wing and spinned her around really fast like a merry go round. "Blu take it easy i'm getting dizzy!" Jewel giggled. "You said show me what can i do. And this is what i can do." Blu smiled.

Nico and Pedro:

_We're going' whoa oh oh_  
_Do you want more, more?_  
_Oh, all the girls get ready!_

_This ain't nothin but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance whoa oh_  
_Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam_  
_We're gonna party as much as we can_

_This ain't nothing but a summer jam  
Everybody go party and dance whoa oh  
Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam  
We're gonna party as much as we can_

_Oh oh..._  
_Summer jam, all right_  
_Oh oh..._  
_The summer jam_

_Can't get you out of my mind, I can't lie_  
_Cause a girl like you is so hard to find_  
_I'm waiting for the day to make you mine_

_This ain't nothing but a summer jam_  
_Everybody go party and dance whoa oh_  
_Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam_  
_We're gonna party as much as we can_

Finally for Blu's finished move he spinned both him and Jewel around, and then through her in the air. Jewel completely forget she could fly and fell back down but luckily Blu caught her in his dark blue dancing wings, as (part of his plan). They both shared a quick laugh with each other. Jewel smiled at Blu, as he kept her down with each wing under her neck, and other her body.

_This ain't nothin but a summer jam  
Everybody go party and dance whoa oh  
Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam  
We're gonna party as much as we can_

Nico and Pedro finished there lyrics, taking a bow as Blu and Jewel had a long passionate kiss. "WOOOOOOOOOO!" all the crowed cheered, clapping their wings. "Get a tree!" someone yelled. Blu released the kiss, and helped Jewel stand back on her light black talons. "Alright Blu!" Nico cheered. "Alright Jewel!" Pedro yelled and whistled.

**Well that was fun. Happy halloween to those who are reading Oh by the way Rio 2 has been confirmed to be released March 28th 2014 (Plus maybe a Rio 3 and a Rio spin off series). So far the only cast is Anne Hathaway and Jesse Eisenberg have started there voice role but the others are rumored for now.**


	14. Feliz aniversario part 2

**Rio 2**

After one whole minute, which seemed like eternity, Blu and Jewel finally broke their passionate kiss. "Nice dancing guys!" Nico complemented, as the others cheered. Blu leaned back up, also helping Jewel stand back on her talons. "Was that good enough for you my gem of the forest?" Blu asked, putting on a smile. "That was amazing my love hawk." Jewel smiled. "Come on guys speech! Speech!." Pedro yelled, seconds later followed by the others.

"Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!" Everyone yelled in usion. "Ok ok!" Jewel said, in surrender, flying towards the stage. "You to Blu!" Rafael said, giving him a slight push. "Im going! Im going!" Blu said, following his wife. "YA!" Everyone cheered, clapping their wings. "Ok guys settle down!" Nico said, so his friends could talk. The crowd slowly stopped clapping and cheering. Finally after a few seconds the crowd went silent.

"Alright guys it's your stage." Nico said to the Blue Macaws, adjusting his bottlecap. Blu was the first to make his speech. He was a little nervous, but found the courage and cleared his throat. "Ok well i'll begin by. I wanna thank every bird here today for attending mine and Jewel's One year anniversary together." Blu spoke, slightly panicking from stage fright. "Believe it or not i couldn't even fly until i first arrived here from America. I was sent here to save my kind, i thought

Jewel would never go for a guy like me. But when she broke her wing and fell from a plane, i jumped after her and confessed my love for her." Blu continued, turning to Jewel, who was watching her Mate making his speech.

"Jewel responded giving me the first kiss of my entire life. The ability of her kiss woke my heart to the samba and for the first time ever i flied. So long story short. I love you Jewel, i always did and i always will until death tear us apart." Blu finished, slightly shedding a tear. Jewel, who was listening the entire time was crying tears of joy. Some of the crowd were also crying, before cheering and clapping. "Blu that was beautiful." Jewel cried, giving Blu a hug. "Awwwww!" Nico, Pedro, and Rafael cooed simultaneously.

After finishing hugging Blu, it was Jewel's turn to make her speech. "Thank you Blu for that beautiful speech." Jewel thanked, before clearing her throat. "Ok like Blu said "Thanks to every bird here for attending mine and Blu's One year anniversary." Jewel spoke. "Like Blu said i was also alone almost my entire life. I never trusted anyone. I lived alone, fought alone, and flew alone." Jewel spoke, slightly looking sad. "Then i met Blu, we were captured and chained to each other." Jewel said, holding up her right leg, showing her cufflink-like-ring.

"I'll admit i didn't really like Blu at first. But we shared a dance with each other here. And eventually after we were free. I flew away heartbroken after me and Blu had a fight. Then that evil Cockatoo Nigel tried to take me to be smuggled." Jewel spoke, slightly feeling sad, when she thought of herself being a burden and calling Blu a pet. "I tried to fight back but he was to strong and manged to get me in a hod where i couldn't fight or escape. Long story short Nigel pinned Blu down choking him. I tried to help but he was too strong and pushed me back causing my wing to break." Jewel continued.

"Like Blu said i fell out of the plane heading towards the ocean. Blu dived after me and grabbed me and confused he loved me. I responded by showing my love to before we died. But my kiss gave Blu the ability to fly and he carried me away to get my wing healed from this bird doctor. We were released into the forest and had our own children. Now we're here now loving our lives together." Jewel finished, turning to Blu. "I love you so much Blu and i never want you to go ever again." Jewel said as she started to tear up again, hugging her Husband tightly.

"WOOOO!" All the crowed cheered. "Wait wait there something else to." Jewel said. "There is what?" Blu asked, slightly confused. "Well listen up everyone i haven't told Blu yet or any other bird except Eva. The news is..." Jewel said. Everyone went silent for a few seconds.

...

...

...

"I'm having another baby!" Jewel announced excitedly. The crowed responded by clapping cheering and whistling, (Except for Rapper who fainted.). Blu was a little surprised as he put his wing on Jewel. "Jewel is this true?" Blu asked. "Yes Blu were having another child!" Jewel responded happily hugging Blu again. "Yes woo-hoo!" Blu cheered, giving Jewel a kiss on the cheek. "When did you find out?" "When me and Eva went to talk privately. I told her i was getting belly pains. She checked and told me i'm pregnant." Jewel explained, not releasing her hug. "Alright everyone lets al sing a song for Blu and Jewel begging parenthood again!?" Nico asked the crowd, who responded by cheering.

Nico and Pedro flew in air seeing all the crowd watching, and two Toucans helping Rapper stand. "Alright everyone from the top." Pedro said, starting to sing, seconds later followed by the rest.

_Congratulations _  
_and celebrations_  
_When I tell everyone that you're in love_  
_with me_  
_Congratulations_  
_and jubilations_  
_I want the world to know I'm happy as can be._

_Who could believe that I could be happy and_  
_contented_  
_I used to think that happiness hadn't been_  
_invented_  
_But that was in the bad old days before _  
_I met you_  
_When I let you_  
_walk into my heart_

_Congratulations..._

_I was afraid that maybe you thought you_  
_were above me_  
_That I was only fooling myself to think you_  
_loved me_  
_But then tonight you said you couldn't live_  
_without me_  
_That round about me_  
_You wanted to stay_

_Congratulations..._

_Congratulations _  
_and jubilations_  
_I want the world to know I'm happy as can be_  
_I want the world to know_  
_I'm happy as can be_

The crowed finished singing there song in usion, before turning to their Blue Macaw friends, who were kissing. After they were done kissing Jewel put both her wings around Blu's back, resting the side of her head on Blu's chest. "I love you so much Tyler Blu Gunderson." Jewel cooed. "I love you to Jewel. Heres to a Happy anniversary together." Blu said, resting his chin on her head. "Come on Blu let's go home." Jewel said, releasing him. They both holded wings walking to the club exit/entrance. Before they left Rafael, Nico, and Pedro suddenly gave them all a big friend hug.

"See ya guys _Feliz aniversario _(Happy anniversary)." Nico said, releasing his hug. "Goodbye amigos congratulations on the baby." Rafael congratulated. "Thanks guys ." Blu thanked, as he and Jewel slowly walked out of the club. The Birds and Monkeys all stood on two sides, each giving Blu and Jewel a foot and handshake, congratulating the couple. "Goodbye guys!" Dimitri said, giving Blu a pat on the back. "Congratulations on having a baby!" Mauro said, shaking Blu's talon, with his hand. "Thanks Mauro."

Finally after thanking all there friends, the two chained to each other anniversary birds left the club, to see there children and announce Jewel's pregnancy. After they left. Nico walked over to Pedro, who looked like he was staring into space. "Hey Pedro you ok?" Nico asked, waving a wing in front of his best friends face. Pedro didn't responded but pointed. "Wha...oh." Nico said, joining what Pedro was doing. They both stared at the same direction where they saw a female Canary who was wearing a bottle cap but pink instead of green like Nico's. And which they assumed was her friends. Was a female Cardinal like Pedro except she wasn't tubby.

"Wow." Nico said, with his bottle cap falling over his eyes. "The hot wings are gonna meet the Samba masters!" Pedro said, doing his love hawk.

###

After leaving the club, taking the shiny feathers back to normal and picking up their kids. Blu and Jewel flew back to there tree with there kids. "So kids how was your time with your Aunt Eva?" Jewel asked taking,her ring off, to her offspring "Yeah we had fun!" Azul replied. "What about your Cousins did they try and get you again?" Blu said, also taking off his ring, putting on a smirk. "Yeah they chased me and Crystal around for ages!" Azul complained, making his Mother and Father chuckle. "What about you Rey?" Blu asked his son. "I didn't get chased i stayed with Aunt Eva the entire time." Rey simply replied.

"How was your anniversary?" Crystal asked. "It was great." Jewel replied. "One of the best day of my life." Blu said, putting a wing over Jewel. "Actually kids we have something to tell you." "Really what?" The kids asked in usion. "Well your Mothers pregnant again." Blu announced "Yep your gonna have a little Brother or Sister." Jewel smiled. "YA!" The kids cheered, hugging there parents. "Congratulations!" "Thanks kids we'll celebrate in the morning. But now bed time." Jewel announced.

The baby Macaws, each lied separately in their nest. As for Jewel and Blu they still were up for a little while. "I can't believe were gonna have another child." Blu said, resting his head on Jewel's shoulder. "I know." Jewel said, giving Blu a kiss on the head. "Jewel?" Blu said, moving his eyeballs up, to see his Wife. "Yeah?" Jewel replied, looking down a Blu. "Can i...can i feel?" Blu asked. "Sure go ahead." Jewel smiled. Blu gently rubbed Jewel's stomach with his left wing, were he could feel a lump which was his new child.

"Wow thats our new baby." Blu smiled. "Indeed it is." Jewel smiled back. Blu took his head on Jewel's shoulder. The two lovebirds cuddled with each other and drifted off to sleep.

###

Somewhere across the far part of the forest. Two Military Macaws called "Louis and Ashley." were both sitting next to each other, holding wings next to a shallow pond. "This was a perfect day." Ashley sighed. "Yeah i love you Ashley." Louis simply replied. As they were leaning in for a kiss, something suddenly jumped out of the water, startling them both. "AH!" They both screamed, falling over. They both looked up and saw a really soaked Black Hawk "Ugh i hate water." Rico said, before seeing the couple, scared and confused. Rico climbed out of the pond, shaking himself off.

"Oh hi..er...sorry to scare you...please go back to what you were doing." Rico said walking away. "Oh man i think i saw Christina." Rico said to himself walking away.

**The anniversary is over and Jewel is once again pregnant**


	15. Nico and Pedro's new love

**Rio 2**

Nico and Pedro, each leaned up against a crate, watching the two girls chatting by the bar. "Those could be our future wifes." Nico whistled. "Yeah we gotta get going!" Pedro excitedly said, about to fly towards the ladies. But before he could move, Nico stopped him, putting his wing in front of his best friend. "Pedro Pedro not yet my friend." Nico said, subtracting his small yellow wing.

"What why?" Pedro whined and asked. "If we just go up to them they'll think we're pushy." Nico explained. "Oh got it. So what's the plan?" Pedro wondered. "I don't know i'm making this up as i go along." Nico shrugged. As the two friends thought of ideas, Rapper joined them, doing a backflip. "Yoyo Nico, Pedro what up family?" Rapper greeted, in his hip hop voice. "Hey Raps." Nico replied, not removing eye contact from the girls. "Yo Rapper what up?" Pedro asked, also not removing eye contact. Rapper looked confused, before noticing what they were staring at.

"Oh." Rapper said skeptically. "Trying to get tha girls huh?" Rapper asked. "Yeah. Tell me Rapper your a ladies man whatta you do?" Nico asked, his rapping friend. "Well let me explain with a song." Rapper smiled, flying onto the stage. "Yo give me a beat!" Rapper called to the Military Macaw drummer. "You got it!" The drummer replied.

_Who's that lady? (Who's that lady?)_  
_Beautiful lady. (Who's that lady?)_  
_Lovely lady. (Who's that lady?)_  
_Real fine lady. (Who's that lady?)_

_Hear me calling out to you,_  
_Cause that's all that I can do._  
_Your eyes tell me to pursue._  
_But you say, "Look, yeah, but don't touch."_

_Who's that lady? (Who's that lady?)_  
_Pretty lady. (Who's that lady?)_  
_Beautiful lady. (Who's that lady?)_  
_Real fine lady. (Who's that lady?)_

_I would dance upon a string._  
_Any gift she'd want, I'd bring._  
_I would give her anything,_  
_If she would just do what I say._

_Who's that lady? (Who's that lady?)_  
_Beautiful lady. (Who's that lady?)_  
_Lovely lady. (Who's that lady?)_  
_Real real fine lady. (Who's that lady?)_

_I would love to take her home,_  
_But her heart is made of stone._  
_Gotta keep on ke keeping._  
_If I don't, she'll do me wrong._

Rapper finished his short song, performing a front flip back to his Samba friends. "So guys my point is guys you gotta make the ladies come to you." Rapper explained, pointing at there bodys. "Alright." Nico understood. "But how zactly?" Pedro asked. "Just let them make the first move." Rapper explained again. "Good luck!" Rapper wished, doing a backflip away.

"So whats the plan?" Nico asked Pedro. "You heard the rapping master, go and make tha first move." Pedro explained "Come on.". Nico and Pedro walked towards the two girls, who were still standing by the bar, chatting. "Hi there." Nico greeted, leaning against the bar. "Hello." the female Canary replied. "Mind if we stand here?" Pedro asked. "Sure." the female Cardinal, granted.

"Aren't you two the owners?" the female Canary asked. Nico and Pedro winked at each other, as they now realized Rapper was right., about "Make the ladies make the first move.". "Yeah were the owners. I'm Nico." Nico greeted, offering the female Canary a wing shake. "And im Pedro!" Pedro greeted, also offering a wing shake to the female Cardinal. "Nice to meet you both i'm Perla." the Canary introduced, accepting his wing shake. "And i'm Henrietta." The Cardinal also introduced, accepting Pedro's wing shake.

"Nice to meet you Perla." Nico smiled, retracting his wing. "And you to Henrietta." Pedro smirked. "So Nico, Pedro tell me about yourselves " Perla said, wanting to know information of what could be her new Boyfriend.

###

After giving the Samba birds advice about getting girls, Rapper flew through the peaceful loving jungle of Rio De Janeiro heading for his home. He had to fly carefully though being how it was night time and most birds were sleeping. As Rapper was almost home "Finally im dry!". Rapper knew that voice anywhere and immediately flew down to the ground, where he saw his best friend, preening himself on a log.

"Rico!" Rapper yelled. "Hey Rapper." Rico waved. "Were ya been? I've been lookin' all over for yous'." Rapper asked. "Yeah that stupid Cockatoo Nigel almost drowned me." Rico explained. "Where is he now?" Rapper asked. "Ain't gotta clue." Rico simply replied. "I take it i missed Blu and Jewel's anniversary." Rico said, slightly chuckling." "Ya you missed it." Rapper replied, joining him on the log.

"How was it?" Rico asked. "It was great! You'll never believe this. Pretty Jewel is pregnant again!" Rapper said, enthusiastically. "Really? hehe!" Rico cheered, as he and Rapper, curled the wings around the other and danced in circles like a 1919 brother dance.

_If I were a rich man,_  
_Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum._  
_All day long I'd biddy biddy bum._  
_If I were a wealthy man._  
_I wouldn't have to work hard._  
_Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum._  
_If I were a biddy biddy rich,_  
_Yidle-diddle-didle-didle man._

"HAHA!" the both cheered, hugging each other. "Looks like there doing a pretty good job saving there kind!" Rico said, unable to contain his excitement. "So far so good!" Rapper also said, uncontrollably excited. "Woo-hoo!" they cheered. There cheering had woken up a blue and yellow macaw family in there tree. The male (who looked like the father) poked his head out his tree hollow entrance/exit.

"Do you two mind? My family are trying to sleep!" the male yelled. "Why don't you make us?" Rico asked, refusing what the macaw asked. "Yeah go make to yo missis haha!" Rapper said, high winging Rico. A female blue and yellow macaw who they assumed was the mother, also poked her head out the hollow. "Didn't you here my husband?!" she bellowed. Rico sighed and turned around. "Listen lady-AH!" they both screamed.

"_Meu deus_ shes got the death look run!" Rico yelled in a whisper, immediately taking flight away seconds later followed by Rapper. "Thanks sweetheart." the male thanked his wife, giving his wife a kiss.

###

Meanwhile back at the Samba club. Nico and Pedro with their "soon to be Girlfriends" Perla and Henrietta. The four laughed as they shared different information with each other. "Yeah so anyway Pedro fell down on top of me and trapped me under him and i was stuck there for at least ten minutes!" Nico laughed and explained. The four still continued to laugh with each other. After a few seconds they finally stopped laughing. "So Nico i like you bottle cap by the way." Perla complemented sweetly. "Thanks i like your to." Nico also complemented.

"Well it's getting late maybe we should go home now." Henrietta reminded. "Actually wait! Before you go me and Pedro were wondering would you...er..." Nico tried to say, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hehe er." Pedro also tried to say, as he rubbed his head. "Would we like to go out with you two sometime?" Perla finished for them, smiling. "Er yeah hehe would you?" Nico asked, hoping for a yes. Perla put her wing on Nico and kissed his cheek. "I would love to Nico?" Perla smiled.

"And i would love to go out with you to Pedro." Henrietta said, also giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you sometime." Perla said, about to leave, with Henrietta. As they were almost out of the club, Nico had noticed a golden Macaw known as Rodrigo, was about to sing."Wait wait! Before you go you gals wanna dance?" Nico offered, holding his wing out, seconds later joined by Pedro. "We'd love to." Perla replied, taking his wing. Henrietta also took Pedro's wing as both lovebirds walked towards the dance floor.

Nico and Perla, wrapped there small yellow wings around each other, and prepared to dance. Pedro also done the same with Henrietta. Rodrigo cleared his throat as the Military Macaw drummer played a beet.

_Thank you for coming home_  
_I'm sorry that the chairs are all worn_  
_I left them here I could have sworn_

_These are my salad days_  
_Slowly being eaten away_  
_Just another play for today_  
_Oh but I'm proud of you, but I'm proud of you_

_Nothing left to make me feel small_  
_Luck has left me standing so tall_

_Gold_  
_Always believe in your soul_  
_You've got the power to know_  
_You're indestructible_  
_Always believe in, because you are_  
_Gold_  
_Glad that you're bound to return_  
_There's something I could have learned_  
_You're indestructible, always believing_

Nico took Perlas wing and through her into the air. Pedro also copied what Nico did and through Henrietta in the air. The two lady friends went past each other not what Nico and Pedro planned.

_After the rush has gone_  
_I hope you find a little more time_  
_Remember we were partners in crime_

When Nico and Pedro prepared to catch there dancers, they had no idea they had switched sides. Nico caught his dancer and noticed she was suddenly heavier. Pedro caught his dancer and noticed she was a lot lighter.

_It's only two years ago_  
_The man with the suit and the face_

Nico looked down and noticed he was holding Henrietta in his wings. Pedro looked shocked as he noticed he was holding Perla instead of Henrietta. "Whoops sorry!" Nico and Pedro said simultaneous, as they switched dancers. "Thats better." they both said simultaneous again, now holding the correct person.

_You knew that he was there on the case_  
_Now he's in love with you, he's in love with you_  
_My love is like a high prison wall_  
_But you could leave me standing so tall_

_Gold_  
_Always believe in your soul_  
_You've got the power to know_  
_You're indestructible_  
_Always believe in, because you are_  
_Gold_  
_I'm glad that you're bound to return_  
_Something I could have learned_  
_You're indestructible, always believing_

_My love is like a high prison wall_  
_But you could leave me standing so tall_

_Gold_  
_Always believe in your soul_  
_You've got the power to know_  
_You're indestructible_  
_Always believe in, because you are_  
_Gold_  
_I'm glad that you're bound to return_  
_Something I could have learned_  
_You're indestructible, always believing_

As they finished dancing, Perla and Henrietta suddenly grabbed there dancers and kissed them beak to beak. Nico and Pedro were a little surprised as they both enjoyed the moment. Nico and Pedro gave a quick thumbs up to each other. After a full whole minute, Perla and Henrietta released there new Boyfriends and proceeded to leave. "Bye guys see you soon." Perla waved. "We live in the northern part of the jungle if you wanna go out again!" Henrietta called.

Nico and Pedro remained silent for a little while, in the middle of the dance floors, while the other birds danced around them. "Your gonna start of am i?" Nico asked Pedro. "We'll both do it." Pedro simply replied. "OK Three." Nico counted down. "Two." Pedro also counted. "One." they both counted down before, "Woo-hoo!" they both cheered. Pedro spun of one wing spinning around. Nico spinned around upside down on his bottle cap.

_Yahoo!_  
_Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times_  
_come on ! - Let's celebrate_

_Celebrate good times_  
_come on ! - Let's celebrate_

_There's a party going on right here_  
_a celebration to last throughout the years._  
_So bring your good times and your laughter_  
_too_  
_we're gonna celebrate your party with you !_

__After they finished singing they both high winged each other, before dancing to the bar. "We did it!" Nico cheered. "Yeah we did!" Pedro also cheered. "What are you guys so happy about?" Dimitri asked, attracting the sounds of celebrating. "We just got our first Girlfriends ever!" Nico cheered. "Nico job." Dimitri congratulated.

**The two Samba birds found there love hawks. Thanks to Kraft58 for the female Canary and Cardinal names.**


	16. The following morning

**Rio 2**

Rico and Rapper, continued to enjoy there friendship time together, as they both cheered across the sky. "Woo-hoo_ come on and take free ride_ haha!" Rapper cheered, and sang. "Yeah hey Rapper look it this!" Rico said, as he picked up a small but wide stick. "What what?" Rapper wanted to know." "Check it out." Rico said, as he started spinning.

Rico:

_I'm spinning around_  
_Move outta my way_

Rapper laughed, as he also grabbed a stick, and also joined Rico, singing, and spinning.

Both:

_I know you're feeling me_  
_'cause you like it like this_

"Haha!" they both laughed. "Oh it's been to long, since we did this." Rico said. "Yeah i know." Rapper replied. "Wanna go lizard rodeo?" "Sure. Better get some vines and find some lizards." Rico agreed. The two amigos took flight, heading to another part of the forest, hoping to play a fun put yet dangerous game.

###

As the night time sky had fallen, and the sunrise had set. Rico and Rapper decided there fun had ended, so they each went home for a little sleep, since daytime is like nighttime for them. As the sun set throughout the sky, Blu woken from his peaceful loving sleep, seeing Jewel sleeping, in each others wings. Blu looked down, were he saw Jewel's belly that was slightly bigger.

Blu smiled, as he leaned up from the nest stretching his legs and wings. Seconds later, Jewel slowly woke up, from her peaceful loving sleep. "Morning Blu." Jewel greeted, with a slight yawn. "Morning Jewel." Blu replied, also greeting "Had a nice sleep?" "Yeah it was lovely. I was dreaming about our new child." Jewel said. "What was it like?" Blu asked. "It was beautiful, in the dream we had another girl, and are lives were peaceful." Jewel explained, smiling.

"Wow, maybe it could be a vision of the future." Blu thought, also smiling. "Maybe." Jewel said, rubbing her stomach, feeling her unborn baby. "I can't wait until it's here." "Neither can i." Blu said, joining her in the nest. "Shall i go get breakfast?" Jewel said, as she was about to get up from the nest, but her Husband, suddenly escorted her back down. "A-A-A, no no, i'll get the food and you rest." Blu said, gently holding her shoulders.

"Blu i know i'm pregnant, that doesn't mean i can't do stuff on my own." Jewel said. "I know, but i just don't wanna see you get hurt with Nigel being back and all." Blu explained. "Aw that's sweet Blu." Jewel smiled, giving him a peak on the cheek. "I can do things on my own really i'll be fine." Jewel promised. "Ok but just let me get the breakfast today please." Blu, slightly begged. Jewel sighed in defeat.

"Ok Blu you can get the food." Jewel granted. Blu formed a smiled, before Jewel added "Just this once though ok?" "Ok." Blu simply replied. Blu stood out of the nest and stretched his dark blue wings, as he took flight out of the hollow. As Blu flew into the air, it was that time of the day again. The birds got out of there trees, and began there solo.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all-_

Right before they could finish, Rico suddenly flew out of his tree. "Hold it hold it! If you guys sing this morning i'm personally gonna rip off your beaks, one by one!" Rico threatened. The birds obeyed, and quickly flew back into there trees. "_They fall for it every time._" Rico thought, before yawning. "Rico!" Blu called, excitedly. Rico saw his look a like friend and i joined him in the air. "Hey Blu. Congratulations on your baby." Rico congratulated, shaking his talon.

"Thanks, but i need to know where have you been these couple of day?" Blu changed the subject. "Nigel almost drowned me but luckily i managed to grab a tree to keep myself from drowning." Rico explained. "Nigel is he still around?" Blu asked, a little concerned. "Yeah, don't worry though me and Rapper are going to look around with Lenny." Rico said, trying to stop his friend from having a stroke.

"Who's Lenny?" Blu asked, confused. "Lenny the Military Macaw, Captain of the Military Macaw army." Rico tried to explain, to his friend. Blu still didn't know who the hawk was talking about, but nodded thinking he understood. "So if Lenny finds him then what?" Blu asked. "The Macaws do have a small prison hidden in one of the mountains. They'd probably take him there." Rico replied, and shrugged.

"It was nice talking, but i gotta get some food for my family." Blu said, flying into the direction, of the fruit tree. "You to!" Rico called, back. After Rico had left the area, Azul and Crystal, opened there eyes, seeing there Mother. "Morning Mommy." Azul and Crystal, greeted. "Morning Azul, Crystal." Jewel greeted, "You Fathers just gone to get us breakfast."

Jewel turned to her youngest son, Rey who was still sleeping peacefully. Jewel smiled, as she picked up her sleeping son into her wings. "Mommy can we have a hug to?" Azul asked, holding his little wings out. "Sure come on over." Jewel granted. Azul and Crystal walked over to Jewel, and hugged her belly. Jewel rocked Rey in one wing, while holding her other wing around her Son and Daughter.

As the family (No Father) hugged, Jewel looked outside where she saw her friend, a Yellow Macaw, with her son. "Amanda!" Jewel called, being careful not to wake Rey. Amanda heard her name being called out, and flew by the hollow entrance/exit. "Hi Jewel." Amanda greeted, with her sweet voice. "Please, come on in." Jewel said, nicely. Amanda and Raul, flew inside the tree, joining the Macaw family.

"Jewel, kids good to see you." Amanda said. "You to Amanda." Jewel replied. Azul Crystal and Rey (who had woken up hearing the voices) gave Amanda a hug on her belly. Raul also did the same with Jewel. "It's good to see you all again." Amanda said, sweetly. "Mommy, can we go outside to play?" Azul asked. "Yes sweety, just make sure you stay where i can see you." Jewel granted. The Blue Macaw kids, flew outside to play some activities "Can i go play with them Mama?" Raul asked , nicely. "Course you can sweety, just stay were i can see you." Amanda also granted.

After all four children had left, Jewel and Amanda shared a hug with each other. "I heard you are pregnant again Jewel?" Amanda asked, gently breaking the hug. "Yeah i got pregnant four days ago." Jewel replied. "Congratulations." Amanda said, giving her friend a pat on the back. "Thanks i'm a little nervous though." Jewel said rubbing her stomach.

"Why you laid three eggs at once before, why can't you do it now?" Amanda asked. "Well this is gonna sound stupid, but last time laying three eggs at once was so painful, i don't know if i can handle that again." Jewel said, looking down sad. Amanda gently put, her light yellow wing around her Blue Macaw friend. "Listen Jewel. i know it's scary, don't worry though, you'll have Blu to be there for you," Amanda said, comforting.

"I mean your lucky to have a Mate, my Husband left me when i told him i was having Raul, the only bird who helped me was Rico, my point is i believe you can do it." Amanda finished, putting on a smile. "Thanks Amanda." Jewel smiled.

**Chapter short but complete. Oh by the way i said this story isn't a sequel to the others. But i am gonna change them a bit do they can all connect.**


	17. Introductions and look whos back

**Rio 2**

Blu continued to fly, back to his home, carrying a leaf, with five mangos inside. On his way back, Blu looked down, seeing his Blue Macaw children, with the Yellow Macaw child. Blu dropped through the hollow entrance, setting down the leaf. "Honey i'm back!" Blu said, unwrapping the leaf, before noticing Amanda. "Hi Blu." Amanda greeted. "Hey Amanda." Blu replied. "How long you been here?" "Just for a couple of minutes." Amanda replied. "Congratulations on your baby."

"Thanks. Hey kids breakfast is here!" Blu called, to his children. All four children flew back into the tree hollow. "It was nice seeing you both, we have to go now, come on Raul." Amanda said, flying out of the tree, with her son." Goodbye!" The Blue Macaw family waved. After the Yellow Macaws were out of sight, each family picked up there breakfast. As Blu and the kids, were half way through there mangos, Jewel had already eaten her mango (Since she eats for two now).

"Hungry sweetheart?" Blu smiled. "Starving." Jewel simply replied. Blu chuckled, as he continued to finish his mango. After the family, had finished there lunch, Nico and Pedro flew into the tree, with there new girlfriends. "Hey guys!" Nico greeted, adjusting his bottlecap. "Hey Nico, Pedro." Blu and Jewel, greeted. Hi Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro!" Rey Azul, and Crystal also greeted. "Blu, Jewel, kid's, we want you guys to meet someone." Nico said. "Who?" Blu asked.

"Guys these are our new girlfriends, we'd like you to meet Perla and Henrietta!" Nico greeted, as he and Pedro moved asides, revealing a Canary like Nico, with a pink bottle cap, light yellow feathers, light blue eyes,and slightly smaller than Nico. And her friend, a Cardinal, who was way skinnier than Pedro, with dark blue eyes, and lighter grey and red feathers. "Perla. This is Blu and Jewel, the couple that saved us all from the plane." Nico introduced.

"Henrietta, these are there kids, thats Azul, the oldest kid. That's Crystal, the second youngest, and the only girl. And last but not least, that's Rey, the youngest kid." Pedro also introduced. "Nice to meet you all." Perla smiled. "You to." Jewel also smiled. "Pedro told you were pregnant?" Henrietta asked. "Yeah it's true." Jewel replied. "Congratulations." Perla and Henrietta, congratulated. "Thanks." Blu said.

###

Meanwhile, Amanda and her son, Raul, were still flying back to their home, but they had no idea someone was following them high in the sky. "Mama, is Aunt Jewel pregnant again?" Raul asked, breaking the silence. "Yes honey, your Aunt Jewel is going to have another baby." Amanda replied. "Is she having a boy or girl?" Raul, wanted to know. Amanda chuckled in response. "We don't know sweetie we'll have to wait and see." Amanda explained.

Amanda and Raul finally arrived at there home, when suddenly "AH!" Amanda felt her neck being grabbed, before getting thrown into her hollow. Amanda fell first on her back, before she could act, a strong grey talon suddenly gripped her throat. Amanda looked to her side, seeing her son, leaning against the hollow, crying and holding his wings on his eyes.

The Yellow Macaw, looked up seeing her attacker. Her attacker was a very big Cockatoo, who had a evil face on him. "Hello there, pretty bird." Nigel said, as he tightened his grip on her throat, causing her to gasp for air. "What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat." Nigel chuckled. Nigel released his grip a little, so she could speak, "Who are you?" Amanda fearfully asked. "That doesn't matter, point is your gonna help me, or else." Nigel smirked. "What are you gonna do with me?" Amanda asked. "Oh i'm not gonna do anything to you." Nigel said, before turning to Raul, who was still covering his eyes, in fear.

"But it'd be a shame if how you say...something happened to him." Nigel said evilly. Amanda understood what he meant, and immediately panicked. "No! please don't hurt my son please!" Amanda begged, as she slightly manged to lean up. "Now now my dear, calm down." Nigel said, making sure she couldn't escape. "I'm not going to hurt him, as long as you do as i say, i'll let you both go." Nigel promised.

"Ok you win whatta you want?" Amanda asked, with tears in her light blue eyes. "There are a pair of Cerulean Macaws out is this jungle somewhere, that means Blue by the way," Nigel said, what he wanted. Before Amanda, answered, Nigel brought his face inches from hers. "And i know you're friends with them so think twice before lying to me." Nigel said viciously, bring his head back up. Amanda had to think fast, she had two options.

1. Tell Nigel were Blu and Jewel are and remain unharmed, but also betraying her friends.

2. Refuse to tell Nigel what he wants and suffer the consequences

Amanda had to make her choice now. Amanda didn't know if Nigel was bluffing or not, but she couldn't risk it. "Ok ok i'll tell you, they live in the biggest tree, in the northern part of the jungle, five minutes from the pond, you cant miss it." Amanda described, before begging. "Now please let me go.". Nigel slowly, let go of her throat, and flew just outside the tree, "Thank you for the info, oh and don't even think about telling anyone about this or else, you know what." Nigel threatened, referring to what happens if she tries anything, he will hark Raul. Amanda looked down in shame, but nodded in response " I won't i promise."

"Good, sweet nightmares-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nigel cackled, as he took flight, towards his soon to be victims. After he was out of sight, Raul left the hollow wall and immediately hugged his mothers chest, crying into her chest. Amanda also cried, wrapping her wings around her son comforting"Sh sh it's ok sweetie he's gone now." Amanda said comforting. Amanda took her head from Raul, and looked outside. "Im sorry Blu, Jewel."

###

Back at the northern part of the forest, Blu and Jewel sat in their nest, watching their kids, playing with there Uncle's and new Aunts. "It's good that Nico and Pedro finally found love." Jewel sighed. "Yeah everybody finds somebody someday." Blu said. As they both watched there offspring, and friends playing, Blu and Jewel, looked at eachother and leaned in for a kiss. But suddenly, a familiar Cockatoo, rammed Blu against the wall, knocking him out instantly "Blu-" before Jewel could say anything, Nigel grabbed her beak and neck, stopping her from screaming.

"Hello pretty bird." Nigel smiled, evilly. Jewel squirmed around trying to get free. Nigel pulled out a small rolled up paper, that was strapped to his leg, and dropped it in the nest "Temper temper, now come along my dear, we're going to play some games. And everybody loves to play games-HAHAH!" Nigel cackled, as he flew away out the tree, holding Jewel upside down. "JEWEL!" Nico and Pedro yelled. "MOMMY!" The kids screamed. "Oh my!" Perla and Henrietta said.

"We gotta get Lenny!" Rey said, about to flap his little wings, but Nico, stopped him. "Can't do kiddo, he's busy dealing with some criminals." Nico explained, sadly. "Wait a minute, i just realized something." Pedro said, "What?" Nico asked. Everyone went wide eyed. "BLU!".

###

Blu who had been knocked on the head hard, leaving him unconscious, suddenly woke up, feeling freezing cold water hit his feahtered face. "A oh what?" Blu said, rubbing his eyes, seeing his family and friends (Minus wife). It was indeed Nico and Perla, who had picked up water from the lake, in there bottlecaps, tipping it over his face. "You ok Blu?" Nico asked.

"What happened?" Blu asked, rubbing his head. "Oh you should have seen it Blu, Nigel he just flew out of here with Jewel didn't he." Nico quickly replied, and said to Pedro. "Yeah he just grabbed her by force!" Pedro added. "Yeah yeah anyway Nigel pulled her up, and he was like 'You're coming with me and you're gonna do whatever i say!" Nico spoke in a manly voice. "And Jewel was like." Pedro added. making punching sounds. "I ain't going anywhere with you, you ain't taking me alive!" Pedro spoke, in a girlish voice.

"Stop just get the the point!" Blu yelled. "Nigel knocked yo out, he left this note but we can't read." Pedro explained, handing Blu the paper. Blu held the paper in his wings, and read what it said. Blu went wide eyed.

_If you want your Wife back, come to the Waterfall lake in the Eastern part of the forest, _

_P.S come alone_

_Nigel_

"Whatta it say Blu?" Perla asked. Blu didn't answer and immediately darted out of his tree. "Blu where are you going?!" Nico yelled, "To get Jewel back!" Blu called back. "Daddy!" Crystal screamed, about to help her father, but was stopped but her Uncle. "No Crystal it's to dangerous." Nico said. "What are we going to do?" Perla asked. "I don't know." Nico replied sadly.

###

Somewhere, far away from where Blu lived. Nigel holded Jewel down, as he tied rope around her legs, holding her talons together. "Let me go!" Jewel demanded. "Stop squirming!" Nigel said, as he tightened the rope, around her feet. Nigel kept on foot on Jewel, while using his other talon, to grab more rope. Jewel grunted as she tried to get her talons free, but the rope was to strong.

Nigel held, Jewel still, as he tied more rope around Jewel's body, forcing her wings to her sides. "Not long now pretty bird." Nigel said, as he almost finished his tieing up job. "Well my Husband is gonna be here any minute now!" Jewel threatened, hoping to scare Nigel. "Is that so? That's just what i wanted." Nigel said, as he now had covered rope, almost all over Jewel's body. "Soon you will all pay." Nigel said viciously.

**Story is almost finished.**


	18. Im coming, Jewel

**Rio 2**

Nigel finished tying up Jewel and pushed her onto her belly. Nigel grabbed the knot on Jewel's back and tightened the rope. "Ow er stop!" Jewel grunted. Nigel let go and rolled Jewel onto her back.

"Comfortably there pretty bird?" Nigel chuckled. Jewel squirmed around, trying to manly free her wings and feet, but the rope was too strong.

"Let me go!" Jewel demanded.

"Shut up!" Nigel responded, kicking her stomach causing her to roll around a few feet and groan in pain.

"Nigel stop please!" Jewel pleaded. "Don't hurt me or my baby."

"Oh pregnant are you? That makes this more interesting." Nigel cackled, as he put his talon on her stomach, pushing down hard. Jewel could only cry out in pain as Nigel tortured her.

"Please! Nigel Im begging you, please stop-Please don't kill me!" Jewel begged. Nigel for once obeyed and took his foot off Jewel's belly, but instead of stopping, Nigel gripped her throat and pulled her up by force.

"Please don't kill me." Jewel begged, closing her eyes tight, turning her head.

"Oh don't worry i won't kill you...the waterfall will." Nigel smiled evilly, with his evil red eyes half closed.

"W-W-Whatta mean? What are y-y-you gonna do with me?" Jewel stuttered and asked.

"You'll see." Nigel simply replied. Nigel flew a few feet into the air above a pond. The pond was small and shallow but there was a plastic container floating on the water.

Nigel flew to the container and tossed his tied up victim into it. "Ow rrr." Jewel groaned in pain, since she landed first on her belly causing a pain in her stomach. Nigel shut the lid on the container, leaving multiple small holes about the size of Jewel's toes. "Cozy in there?" Nigel asked.

"Please let me out." Jewel begged, rolling onto her back.

"You wanna leave? I don't know i like you in there." Nigel chuckled, as he pushed the container under the waterfall. The water started to fill the container up, coming through the small hole. Jewel panicked as the water in the container slowly started to fill up.

Jewel still tried to manly free herself but she couldn't even lean up. "Let me out!" Jewel screamed.

"No. You will drown slowly, then i will destroy your precious children and then you're pretty Husband." Nigel cackled.

"NO!" Jewel yelled. Nigel then pushed the container, out from the waterfall Nigel re-opened the lid, and tossed Jewel into the pond. Nigel picked up Jewel, back up onto land. But was he sparing her? No. Nigel picked up some more rope, and proceeded to tie it around Jewel's beak.

Jewel didn't wanna go down without and fight. Jewel manged to life her tied together talons and tried to push Nigel back, pushing his stomach, but it was impossible to win. Nigel finally finished tying Jewel's beak, as she could now only make muttering sounds.

"That's better." Nigel smirked, as he moved his head inches from Jewel's "I would love to here you scream, but your eyes, say all-HAHAHA!" Nigel cackled, pulling Jewel , leaning her up. Nigel looked into the sky, hoping to find any sign of Blu, when suddenly, he could here what sounded like muffle cries.

The evil Cockatoo, turned around where he could see Jewel crying, under her gag. "Aw, what's the matter?" Nigel asked, kneeling down to her. Nigel put his wing under her chin, and pulled her up, making her look into his eye.

"Why do you cry, hmm?" Nigel asked, giving her a evil stroke on the head. "Is it because: your afraid to die? You want your child to live? Or, you will never see your family again?" Jewel didn't answer (Even though she can't really talk) and contiued to cry more.

Nigel lifted her head back up again. "Tell you what: I'll make you a deal." Nigel said, causing Jewel to look slightly confused. "If you give up your precious husband, to me. I'll let you go." Nigel offered, giving Jewel the opportunity to live.

Jewel looked angry, and moved her head away. Nigel grunted, and suddenly gripped her throat, pulling her onto her tied-together talons. "Fine, have it you way." Nigel said, as he picked Jewel back up, and tossed her back into the container again.

Jewel landed first on her back, and caused a slight pain muffled scream. Nigel closed the lid, also attaching a padlock Nigel pushed the container, causing it to float under the waterfall. The container slowly started to fill up with even more water. Jewel could now only hope for a miracle to come and save her.

###

Back to the other side of the forest. Shortly after seeing the note, Blu flew as fast as he could to the place where Nigel had instructed him to go. Blu was scared and angry, but he knew if he came with someone Nigel would murder Jewel and his baby, so decided to come alone. After flapping his dark blue wings as fast as he could, Blu finally arrived at the location, and perched himself on the pond bank, but could only see a plastic container, filled almost to the top with water.

Blu looked at the container confused at first, when he suddenly could see a slight blue figure that differently wasn't the light crystal water. Blu was shocked as he now realized what was inside that container "JEWEL!" Blu screamed, as he flew down to the pond, as Blu was in mid air he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello pretty bird." Blu turned around where he saw Nigel standing on top of the small waterfall.

"Nigel." Blu said, angry.

"Oh i'd knew you'd come." Nigel said as he started walking up and down.

"Oh did you?" Blu said, still in mid air.

"Yes, i remember when i first, met you one year ago, you were a flightless bird, chained to your Wife, walking around everywhere. Tell me how did you finally fly?" Nigel asked, rubbing his wingtips together.

"It was the power of love, shorty after i disposed of you, Jewel fell out of the plane, since you broke her wing." Blu explained,

"Oh yes i remember." Nigel replied.

"Jewel fell out of the plane, i jumped after her even though i couldn't fly, i grabbed onto her and confessed my feelings. Jewel kissed me before we would drown. I felt my heart beating a lot faster, i spread my wings taking flight for the first time, carrying Jewel in my talons." Blu finished taking a couple of breaths.

"Oh love, such a powerful yet stupid thing." Nigel sighed.

"Why did you do this Nigel? You didn't have to help people smuggle, you could've just lived a normal life." Blu said, trying to negotiate.

"Live a normal life? I had a life, i was a star, with, friends, ladies, camera people, i had everything until they replaced me with a stupid Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay they called Patricious! I'll never go to the good side!" Nigel silently, barked.

"I don't have any more time for this, give me Jewel back." Blu asked, angrily.

"You want her back?" Nigel said, pointing a wing. "She's in there, go and get her."

Blu jumped onto the container, pushing it from under the waterfall, to stop it from filling any more. Blu landed on the container trying to force the lid open. When Blu wasn't looking, Nigel smiled evilly as he lifted a talon, charging straight for Blu. Nigel had almost clawed Blu when suddenly "Rrrrrrr ah!" A very angry, Hawk tackled Nigel taking them both onto land. Blu heard the yells, and turned around.

"Rico!" Blu yelled.

"Save Jewel, i got this!" Rico yelled back, as he chased after Nigel through the trees. Blu tried to figure out how to get the lid open, when he noticed the padlock. Blu used his toes, trying to pick the lock open, hoping of a chance to save his Wife.

###

Rico chased Nigel through the tress, where he arrived at a stream. Rico looked around for Nigel near the stream. Rico continued to look around when suddenly "RRR ah!". Nigel grabbed Rico taking them both near the stream but fortunately they both landed on a huge log that was floating on the stream. Rico got back up first and ran to Nigel taking him down again "ah.". Nigel got back up and charged at Rico. Rico gripped his wings just in time and knead Nigel's belly "Urg.".

Rico almost lost his balance and fell in the water but used Nigel's wing to keep himself up. Nigel punched Rico twice with his free wing trying to push him in. When Nigel went for the third hit Rico blocked and quickly kicked Nigel in the belly. Nigel quickly responded my flipping Rico over him. Rico fell first on his back and tried to lean up.

Nigel picked up some small rocks that were scattered across the log and chucked one a Rico. "AH!" Rico quickly dodged. Nigel through another one but Rico dodged again. Nigel through a third one, Rico quickly caught it in his wing and through it back but missing Nigel. "Clever." Nigel said, picking up a stick, and swinging it at Rico. "Woah ah!" Rico grunted as one swing hit his side. Rico managed to dodged again, and flip the stick from Nigel's wing into his wing and whacked Nigel off the head with it. "OW!"

Nigel kicked the stick from Rico's wing, flipping him to the floor, and preparing to choke him. Rico grabbed Nigel's foot, trying to stop himself from getting choked.

###

Blu finally manged to break the lock off the container, and open the lid. Blu dug his talons under the water hoping to find any sigh of his Wife. Blu finally grabbed Jewel by her shoulders, and quickly pulled her out of the container back to land. Blu quickly laid Jewel down on her belly. Blu didn't think and quickly untied the ropes from Jewel's body and un-gagged her beak and rolled her onto her back.

"Jewel are you ok?" Blu asked, slightly shaking her.

Jewel remained unresponsive, as she wasn't breathing with her eyes closed. Blu opened Jewel's beak and proceeded to give her beak to beak resuscitation. Blu breathed into Jewel's mouth and also tried pumping her chest with his wings.

"Jewel please wake up." Blu begged, slightly crying. Blu tried giving her beak to beak resuscitation again, and pumping her chest but she still remained unresponsive.

"Jewel please wake up don't leave me." Blu cried. Blu tried one last time in a attempt to get her to breath, but still no response. Blu cried heavily, as he was on his knees, holding Jewel's right wing in both his wings.

###

Rico grabbed Nigel's foot and managed to flip him over. "Ah." Nigel grunted. As they were both lying on the log, Nigel turned his head and saw another stick but bigger and harder. "Take this!" Nigel gripped the stick, and almost his Rico with it, like a sledge hammer. Rico quickly ripped off some strong oak from the log and used it to block Nigel's stick attack.

Nigel continued to swing the stick at the Hawk, Rico quickly kept blocking. "How are you still alive?!" Nigel grunted, and asked, still trying to hit Rico. "Im resourceful " Rico simply replied, blocking another attack. Nigel got angry and hit the stick under the oak, causing Rico to fall over on his back. Rico quickly responded by throwing the oak off Nigel's head, causing him to drop the stick.

Rico got back onto his feet, and charged at Nigel once again. Nigel responded by giving him, a punch around the face, with his wing. Nigl contiued to hit Rico, multiple times, as Nigel went for the eighth hit, Rico quickly dodged. "RR ah! Ah! DIE!" Rico yelled, punching Nigel's face multiple times. Nigel caught his wing, and head butted him, causing Rico to fall back down, on the log.

###

"Please don't leave me Jewel please i love you so much." Blu pleaded. "I don't want you or the baby to go please Jewel come back."

...

...

...

Blu was crying heavily with his eyes closed, a slight coughing noise was heard. Blu opened his eyes and saw Jewel was alive! Jewel blinked her eyes a little ,her normally beautiful eyes were now slightly red.

"Blu." Jewel said happily, with her eyes half closed, managing to put on a smile.

"Jewel you alive oh thank god!" Blu said, happily hugging Jewel, never wanting to let her go again. As Blu was hugging his Wife they both suddenly realized one thing. "The baby!"

Blu released Jewel from the hug, the second he let go, Jewel quickly rubbed her stomach feeling her unborn child, Blu also stroked the other side of her stomach. Luckily it was fine and seemed to have no damage. "Is the baby ok?" Blu quickly asked, slightly panicking.

"It's fine really trust me." Jewel quickly replied. Blu hugged Jewel tightly again, also giving her a kiss on the head. "Jewel promise me you'll never leave your love hawk again." Blu requested, gently letting go of Jewel.

"I promise Blu, i'll never you leave you again." Jewel promised, putting on a smile. Blu gently laid Jewel back on the ground, as he proceeded to untie her feet. After Blu finished with the rope. Nico, Pedro, and the kids suddenly come down out of nowhere.

"Mom Dad!" the kids yelled as they all shared a family hug.

"Are you ok Mommy?" Crystal asked, her mother.

"I'm fine Crystal." Jewel replied, but slightly crying.

"It's good to see yo guys are ok." Pedro said, smiling.

"Yeah." Nico said, adjusting his bottle cap, before realizing one thing.

...

...

...

"Wheres Rico?"

###

Rico leaned up his head, where he could see a waterfall coming up, which was much larger than, the small one.. Nigel however had jumped off the log, onto land next to the top of the waterfall. Rico noticed a small pebble behind him. Rico gripped the pebble, and through it in the direction where Nigel was standing. The pebble hit Nigel of his head, cutting him off his distraction. Rico quickly took his chance, and flew over where Nigel was standing.

Rico lifted his talon, and with one quick lash, Rico clawed Nigel's left wing three times causing Nigel's feathers to rip out, making him flightless. "OW ow ow!" Nigel grunted, each time Rico cut his wing. Rico kicked Nigel's stomach, causing the Cockatoo to fall off the edge. Before Nigel could fall to certain death, either hitting the ground or water, Nigel manged to grab onto a branch with his good wing. "Please save me!" Nigel begged.

Rico didn't answer, as he watched Nigel dangling from a branch. Rico had to make a choice.

1. Save Nigel and imprison him for his crimes.

2. Let him fall and end this once and for all.

Rico went into his thoughts, thinking it over.

_"I can't just let him fall and die."_

_"Forget him, might as well just let him fall!"_

_"I won't be better than him if i let him die."_

_"No he almost killed Jewel, i have to end it here and now!"_

_"What would Christina do if she was here?"_

**Reality **

Rico dazed out of his thoughts, as he heard the branch snapping. "Help me please! I promise i'll never be evil again!" Nigel pleaded and begged.

"_Oh i can't believe i'm gonna do this._" Rico thought, as he held his wing out to Nigel. Nigel took the Hawks wing, pulling himself up. Rico struggled but finally manged to pull Nigel up, causing him to fall on his back. As they both caught their breaths, Rico completely forgotten, he was still holding Nigel's wing.

"Whew that was close thanks." Nigel thanked, but was actually a trick. Nigel suddenly, flipped Rico off the land aiming for the stream. Lucky Rico landed on a the same log again, except now it was close to falling down the waterfall. Nigel also jumped onto the log to. Rico grabbed another stick, hoping to whack Nigel, with it. Nigel got behind Rico also grabbed the stick, holding it against the Hawk's neck trying to choke him.

Rico now had to think fast before he could choke to death. Rico moved his head forward and then whacked it back, causing Nigel to fall off the log into the water. Nigel tried to grab Rico's feet, but luckily Rico flew into the air avoiding the Cockatoos trick. Nigel managed to grab onto the log, but then the log fell off the waterfall taking Nigel with it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" Nigel screamed, falling all the way down to earth.

Rico took deep breathes, as he landed back onto ground collapsing onto his back. "It's over." Rico said to himself.

###

Blu and Jewel, and the kids, continued to hug, each other, crying with tears of happiness. "Blu, you have no idea how scarred i was." Jewel cried. "It's ok Jewel, there's no need to be scarred, im here for you." Blu said, comforting. The family continued to hug, as the sun was starting to set, getting ready, for the day to end.

Blu continued to hug Jewel, but had no idea she had just fallen asleep. "Jewel?" Blu said, slightly shaking her.

"I guess she's tired." Nico said. Blu nodded in response, and gently let go of his family, and flew into the air, gently gripping Jewel's shoulders. The Blue Macaw family, with Nico and Pedro, took flight into the sky, heading for a place, they like to call, 'Home'

**The battle is over, still a little bit more after this though. Oh and this battle is supposed to be a tribute to the video game Heavy Rain**


	19. Epilogue

**Rio 2**

The day after the events of Jewel being kidnapped and almost drowned, and Rico risking his own life to defeat the evil villain known as Nigel. It was a bright sunny day, and every bird, was outside Blu and Jewel's home area enjoying themselves. Nico and Perla, danced with each other in the sky, spinning there bottlecaps. Pedro and Henrietta, spinned each other around, also belling bouncing.

Blu sat on a tree branch, leaning against the tree, with Jewel lying on top of him. As for Rico and Rapper, they both sat on the same branch together. Rico leaned up against, the tree with his wings crossed. Rapper sat, with his legs dangling off the tree. "Everybody's got love but us." Rico said, to Rapper. "Ya." Rapper agreed, not removing eye contact, from the other birds.

The friends, and family, continued to to watch the other birds, starting up there rhyme one last time. "Jewel shall we?" Blu said. "Lets." Jewel smiled. Blu and Jewel, flew to join the other birds, except for Rico and Rapper. "Wanna go join?" Rapper offered, for once Rico, put on a smile and agreed. "Sure." Rico replied. Every Bird got in there positions and sang to there song, "Real In Rio"

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

Jewel flew through the around the forest area singing beautiful.

Jewel:_ Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free_

Blu:_ Never alone _(Azul Rey and Crystal join in)_ cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch. _  
_

Macaw family:_ you can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

Rico suddenly come up in front of them, beat boxing to the rhyme

Rico:_ I'm that beat boxing master master master master master master, master master master master, master MASTER! you wanna mess with my friends, you gotta through me me me ME!_ Rico gives a beatbox noise, moving aside. Rapper joins in flying in front of the Macaws.

Rapper" _Ya ya ya ya! my name is Rapper, and i am the rappin' master, there is no need for violence. _

Rico and Rapper, flew around each other.

Rico: _No!_

Rapper: _We can live a life without violence_

Rico: _Yeah_

Rapper: _Rico my man!_

Rico: _What up buddy?_

Rapper: _We've had some good times_

Rico: _Yeah_

Rapper: _Where?_

Rico:_ Here_

Rico and Rapper: _Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself_

Rico joined the Macaw family, with his wings crossed, along with Rapper.

Macaws and Hawk: you_ can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

Pedro and Henrietta flew up towards the friends.

Pedro and Henrietta: _Were tha kakos wero kingas, kingas, kingas, kingas, KINGAs! Birds like us causewere the a hot wingas (There's your hot wingas)_ Pedro does his love hawk squawk. Nico and Perla, flew onto the branch playing there bottle caps.

Nico and Perla: _Here everybody loves samba,_

Pedro and Henrietta:_ WE like da samba_

Rafael and Eva, with there offspring, flew down putting one wing on the chests.

Rafael: _Rhythm you feel in your heart,_

Pedro and Henrietta:_ Were the samba masters_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want?_

Rico flies next to Nico

Rico:_ Family and friendship, flying like an airship_

_Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

A hand glider went pass with Linda Tulio, and Fernando flying past joining the birds. Another hand glider holding a bulldog and a Marmoset on it.

Luiz: "I love you Rioooooooooooooooo!"

Mauro: "Me tooooooooooooooooo

###

Somewhere in another part of the forest, Nigel had manged to survive the water drop, and was now featherless again. Nigel walked a couple o feet, when suddenly, multiple flashes pointed at him. "AH!" Nigel screamed, as a bunch of Monkey's, took photos of him. "HAHA, this is so going on the internet!" One of them laughed. Nigel went angry, and waved a wing in the air, like a fist. "I HATE YOU BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U!" Nigel bellowed.

**Story is finished. Sequel called Rio the series 2 coming soon.**


End file.
